Devotions
by Blue Angel Samui
Summary: Years have passed and the girls are in college. During one of their visits to Cephiro Clef receives an odd letter which sets many problems in motion. (U/C)
1. Late

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Well, I'm finally back. Summer seems to be the only time I can find enough spare time (and computer time) to write fanfics. I was suddenly inspired to work on this idea I've had for the LONGEST time when a younger writer friend of mine asked me to proof and read his story.  
  
When I say I've had this idea for the longest time I mean it. It's been brewing in my head for months. I've actually taken a lot of notes and ideas down in a notebook for this one. Each vacation or trip I take in which I have a lot of spare time while we are traveling I think over the story line in my head and try new ideas. My trip to France this past spring has also influences a few ideas for this puppy.  
  
This fanfiction will again focus on my favorite Rayearth character, Umi Ryuuzaki, and her relationship with Clef. There will be romance but there will also be an actual story line behind it. Not just fluff this time. This story takes places a few years after my last fic. (A good incentive to read my last fic. Heh heh.) Clef is still in his older OAV form. I will recap and reveal other things about the setting in my writing so, enjoy.  
  
Reviews and emails are welcome of course. There will be some language used that may not be appropriate for younger readers, but I think anyone can handle it. Certain mature situations may be implied. Lime-ish but I doubt this will turn into a lemon. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter One  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Her hands lazily brushed across the text she was intently reading. Letting a small sigh escape her lips she closed her eyes and lightly rubbed her temples. She had been studying all afternoon and she was beginning to feel like she was going to scream. A hand gently rested on her shoulder and she quickly spun around, startled by the new presence in her small, dim corner of the massive library she was studying in.  
  
"Take a break will you? You've been studying for hours Umi, any normal college sophomore would be out socializing on a Friday evening."  
  
Umi smiled up at her roommate Izumi from her chair. "How can anyone tear themselves away from the intriguing and life changing study of Greek Mythology?" she teased.  
  
"Cut the crap," groaned Izumi as she quickly snatched the textbook from Umi's lap. "You study too hard, too often. You need to get out and do something fun or you are going to kill yourself," sighed Izumi glancing at her wristwatch. "It's already quarter past seven and..."  
  
"Shit! It's already seven?" Umi quickly leapt from her seat and frantically began packing her scattered books into her messenger bag.  
  
"Well, aren't we Miss Bi-Polar?" laughed Izumi. "You're in a rush, did we forget an appointment of some sorts Umi?"  
  
"I promised I meet someone tonight and I'm late," Umi breathlessly replied as she scampered from the floor and placed her messenger bag around her shoulder.  
  
"Ah! A date with the man who refuses to meet his girlfriend's roommate and prove his worth! I want all the details afterwards hon."  
  
Umi looked over her shoulder and waved to Izumi as she dashed for the library's entrance. "All right all right!" she called back to her smirking friend.  
  
"Quiet! You're in a library! Honestly, you have no respect for authority or rules anymore!" screamed Izumi as she gave a nearby reader an evil grin when he looked up from his reading, disturbed by the noise she was making.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Excuse me, sorry!" sputtered the blue haired girl sprinting through the crowded streets of Tokyo. The image of Tokyo Tower in the distance grew closer as she hastily looked at her watch. "Fuu is going to kill me..." She let a small smirk grow across her face at the thought of her mildest mannered friend becoming violent. Well, maybe Fuu wouldn't kill her, but she would be disappointed. Umi had promised to meet her at Tokyo Tower this evening at seven thirty to make the trip back to Cephiro together. Hikaru would already be waiting for them in Cephiro, having decided to take the trip they had all planned a day early. Umi smiled at the thought of who else would be waiting for her when she arrived.  
  
The portal to Cephiro had wondrously remained open to the Knights after their second trip to Cephiro. A most convenient miracle, allowing the girls to visit their distant friends and new found loves. The time change between worlds, although not as drastic as it had once been, allowed the girls to stay very long time periods in the other world while only a fraction of the time pasted on earth. The anomaly was convenient but also distressing to Umi. She may only have left Cephrio and her love for a week in Earth time but her poor lover had to wait for her return months later. What she would give to stay with the man that always occupied her thoughts and dreams, for all of eternity. But the girls were not yet ready to fully release their lives on Earth and the sacrifices were made.  
  
The grandeur of the tower dwarfed the small sapphire haired girl standing before it. Stopping to catch her breath and place a stray strand of hair back into place she glanced at a nearby publicly posted clock. "It's quarter past eight!" her racing mind scolded. She adjusted the duffle bag she carried with her and calmly walked to buy a ticket to the top of the tower. Upon arriving to the top she slowly walked to a window and gazed onto the awe-inspiring sight of Tokyo at night. "Beautiful," escaped her lips as she leaned on the railing that seemed to be the only thing separating her from the city below. She quickly glanced around her taking note of the other observers on the platform. Scattered couples stood near windows entranced by the sight and their companions. Without anyone's notice she moved oddly to the center of the observation deck. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, focused, and was gone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of the entrance to the majestic castle, which she had so often visited. Looking up into the night sky she made a quick playful spin overcome with happiness. A low voice quietly spoke to her mind, "Welcome back Magic Knight, thy company has been sorely missed."  
  
A warm sensation filled her and she smiled reveling in the feeling. "It's wonderful to be back Selece," she replied softly. "I have missed the comfort of your constant presence and protective vigil. You're a wonderful, ever present, friend."  
  
She felt Selece's warm laughter filler her mind. "Go, companions await your arrival and it grows late."  
  
As the words were spoken the enormous castle doors creaked open admitting the Water Knight entrance. As she quietly entered the castle she sadly noted her apparel. She hadn't had time to change into something more appealing in her rush to Tokyo Tower. At least she had time to pack a few things for her stay. Wrinkling her nose in distaste at her worn gray college sweatshirt and faded low-cut jeans she continued down the long elegant hallway. Noting the lack of noise from the dining hall as she passed she accessed that the dinner they all had planned must already have been finished. "Oh, he's going to be angry," she sheepishly admitted realizing that it must be later than she had originally thought.  
  
Silently continuing her way down the twisting corridors she slowly approached the Master Mage's personal library and study. The large, carved wood doors admitted a small strand of warm light into the dim hallway. Bowing her head like a child ready to receive a reprimand she entered the quiet room placing her duffel bag on the floor next to the doors. Not hearing any response to her sudden arrival she looked up to be greeted with a sight that warmed her heart. Sleeping in a large, worn leather armchair was Clef. The fire in the nearby fireplace cast a warm glow on the mage's face as he slept soundly. In his lap was a large, open book and his head rested lazily on his fist, which was propped up by the chair's arm. He must have been reading while he waiting for her she sullenly noted. She crept closer to lovingly gaze at the peaceful and content look on his face. Listening to his quiet rhythmic breathing and the crackle of the fire in the elegant stone fireplace she let out a happy sigh. Leaning over to wake the adorable mage she suddenly decided that this was the perfect chance for her to change into nicer clothes and to set her things up in her room before becoming to fixated on the tempting form before her. Resisting the urge to lightly plant a kiss on his forehead before leaving she quietly gathered her bag. As she silently slipped out of the study Clef's eyes mischievously opened and a smirk played on his lips.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lightly singing to herself, Umi lit the small, dim, oil lamp in her room and opened the glass doors to the balcony overlooking the seashore below. Taking a deep breath of the salty air her heart seemed to lighten and any remaining worries over her awaiting schoolwork when she returned to earth faded. Walking back into the room, brushing past the long sheer curtains fluttering in the slight breeze, she noted that the castle had seemed devoid of life. Perhaps it was already late into the night or the couples had already wondered off for alone, intimate time together. Pulling the hair tie from her hair she let the long locks fall from their messy knot. Taking a long, light blue, flowing dress from her bag she laid it on the bed and then proceeded to take of her shoes. Slipping off her tight jeans she continued to quietly sing as she bent over to her waiting bag on the floor. Folding the jeans and placing them in the bag she lazily brushed her hair behind her ear as she spun around reaching to pull off her sweatshirt.  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you wonder off without so much as a hello?" a familiar masculine voice questioned.  
  
Umi let out a small shriek as she looked up from her task to see the tall and darkly clad Master Mage leaning against her doorframe.  
  
"Please, don't let me stop you. I'm enjoying the show," he teased as a mischievous grin played on his lips. He eyed the tempting form before him, silently cursing the oversized shirt she wore that hung temptingly at her upper thigh.  
  
"For love of decency let a girl change her clothes in peace!" she scolded throwing a nearby pillow at the mage.  
  
Clef easily moved out of the pillow's path and laughed as he shut the door behind him. He sauntered over to her, amused by her annoyed face, and lightly placed his hands on her hips. "Girl? All I see is an amazingly beautiful woman, there is a difference," he commented with a smirk as he leaned over her form.  
  
She warmly welcomed his kiss, letting a murmur of approval escape her lips as she thread her arms around his back and leaned into his tall frame. Breaking the kiss, Clef let his mouth hungrily travel down her neck lightly placing kisses in some invisible pattern. "Welcome back," he lightly breathed into her ear. Umi giggled at the sensation as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
"I've missed you," she replied, gently running her hands through his soft lavender hair. Slowly he brought his head up and softly looked into her shinning sapphire eyes. "And I you," he quietly retorted. Letting her eyes flutter closed she took in a deep breath marveling at the distinct smell that had so decidedly imprinted itself in her mind, it was his wonderful sent. She felt his hand come to rest on her cheek as he slowly coaxed her closer, lightly placing a kiss on one of her closed eyelids. This was an adorable ritual for them. She knew what would come next and she hungrily awaited his wandering lips to find hers. Letting his lips caress her other eyelid he felt her let out a contented sigh. A smile crossed his face as he gently drew away from her anticipating form. Her eyes fluttered open in dismay and she watched him unconcernedly walk towards her bag on the floor.  
  
"But don't let me keep you from whatever task was so much more important than greeting me," he calmly teased lifting the bag and placing it on the nearby vanity. He looked at her over his shoulder to see her staring at him, pouting. "Gods, she is adorable," he thought. Turning back to face her he carelessly crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the ceiling of the room. "And, let me remind you that you were also late."  
  
With a look of indignation she sat on the bed across from him and replied, "I was studying and lost track of time. It was you, remember, that encouraged me to focus on my studies. I tried to get here as fast as I could." Not letting her eyes meet his she carelessly played with the edges of her sleeves and seductively crossed her bare legs. She knew he was watching, she could play this game of indignation too. Looking at him thought the corner of her eye she smirked to herself, seeing she definitely had his attention now. "I was going to see you first but I wanted to change into something more appealing. You should be honored that I would show such consideration and concern," she continued glancing at her polished nails.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
She looked up and was shocked to find him standing right over her. "How did he move so quickly and quietly?" she marveled. "Yes," she stubbornly replied.  
  
"But I like this outfit so very much," he teased as he leaned toward her. His hand slowly, gently, caressed her thigh. He watched her with satisfaction as she bit her lower lip. Letting his hand travel farther up along her leg, under her shirt to her hip he slowly massaged circles with his thumb as he shifted his weight into her. She leaned back on the bed and let out a surprised gasp as he hungrily took her mouth. Taking advantage of her reaction he deepened the heated kiss. Her hands ran across his back and slowly up to the nape of his neck to play with his hair. Much to Clef's dismay his blue haired angel slipped out from under him and seductively walked to the open balcony doors. She was going to play with him too, was she? Well, he was ready. He sat on her bed and eagerly took in her every graceful movement.  
  
Slightly closing the doors she basked in the feel of the ocean breeze that played with her hair. Leaving a small break in the doors to allow a little fresh air in she turned to the awaiting Mage. As if on cue the lamp in her room flickered and dimmed more. From behind the mask of the sheer curtains dancing in the breeze she slowly began to remove her shirt.  
  
Clef watched her body gracefully stretch and twist as she pulled the shirt overhead. "What a temptress," he mused.  
  
Allowing the shirt to noiselessly fall to the ground at her feet she glanced at the motionless mage with satisfaction. Sauntering over to him she straddled his legs and sat on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hungrily kissed him. Allowing for shock time to pass on his part she drew back from him, slightly disheveled.  
  
A contented and stupid grin was plastered across his face. "I was wrong," he murmured. "This outfit is much better." He let his eyes travel her whole scantily clad form.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," she giggled.  
  
With a snap of his fingers the lamp was extinguished plunging the room into darkness.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ferio contentedly looked over the sleeping form in his arms. Lightly running his hands through Fuu's golden hair he glanced up at the sight of the moon reflected on the ocean body. Gently he scooped Fuu into his arms and effortlessly rose from his spot on the beach. A sigh escaped Fuu's lips as she remarkably snuggled closer to Ferio as he walked along the shore back to castle. Lovingly he placed a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Glancing up at the castle on the cliffs above Ferio saw the lights in what he guessed to be the Water Knight's room suddenly extinguish. A squeal followed by a loud giggle escaped the room and echoed along the beach before the balcony doors magically swung shut. Chuckling he shook his head and continued on his trip back to the castle. "When would those two grow up?" he lightheartedly wondered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Well, I think I'm off to a good start. Hopefully you're enjoying the story. I'm going to warn all of you that this story is going to be LONG and it's probably going to take me a while to write all of it. But please stick with me!!! ^_^ Reviews are encouraged, they keep me going. I know someone is at least reading this sucker then. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Two.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	2. A Letter

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
It seems at least a few of you are looking forward to more of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I personally am very much enjoying writing about that yummy OAV version Clef. The storyline will start to get moving in this chapter. *Excitedly jumps around* Yay! As always, reviews are encouraged. I'll love you so much if you review! ^_^ I've personally been addicted to listening to Enya's "A Day Without Rain" while I write this, so if you want some good background music listen to Enya.  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Two: A Letter  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hikaru tightened the laces on her running shoes as she stepped out of the castle. Walking over to a nearby tree she propped up her leg to shoulder height and began stretching. Repeating the exercise with her other leg, she continued her routine by stretching her arms over her head and then bending over and touching the ground. Standing again she let a small yawn escape her lips before she shook out all her limbs and started off in a casual jog.  
  
It was still early morning, the rising sun had just peaked over the horizon, and a cool mist lay across the land. When she had slipped out of bed that morning, not a soul in the castle had yet stirred from their respective chambers. That was fine with her; her morning jogs were a perfect time for her to collect her thoughts. The exhilarating rush she got when she neared the end of her jog couldn't be compared to anything. At that thought a certain, tall, dark haired man flashed across her mind. "Well, almost anything..." she corrected herself with slight laugh.  
  
Picking up her pace she continued down a worn path to the beach below the cliffs that the castle rested on. Reveling in the early morning smells that surrounded her she reached back and tightened the hair tie that held her long red hair back in a messy knot. When she reached the sandy beach she took off down the shoreline, once again increasing her speed. She was breathing hard now. The sand was a perfect natural resistance, allowing her to push her self harder as she ran. Only hearing her own rhythmic breathing and the waves crashing on the shore she a certain divine feeling of oneness filled her. She was connected to this world. Cephiro's own distinct rhythm ran through her.  
  
Stopping, she climbed up on a nearby rock formation and gazed out at the sea. Cephiro's beauty never ceased to amaze her. A smile played across her lips and she lightly closed her eyes taking in everything that was around her. Being Cephiro's last pillar had given her a wonderful connection with the world that she would never willingly give up. She loved this world, with all her heart, and the peace and prosperity that befallen the land only filled her heart with unbounded gladness.  
  
Focusing, she allowed her mind's eye to travel over the land as a bird in flight. The sensation was exhilarating and comforting. With remarkable speed she viewed the floating mountains which held Windam's shrine, she breezed by the Forest of Silence, she glanced at the various prospering villages, she watched wild herds of horse like creatures run wildly through the mist covered fields. All was at peace. She was about to return to reality, and her jog, when she suddenly felt a pang of pain in her heart. She tried locating the spot in the land that had called out to her but was left helpless. She urged her mind towards the very fog concealed borders of Cephiro. But whatever she had felt was now gone, or at least hidden again.  
  
Opening her eyes, she stared into the ocean with dismay. Had she just imagined the distress she was so sure she had felt? She brooded over her thoughts until the call of a nearby sea bird brought her back to reality. The bird gracefully dove into the water only to return to the surface again with a fish in it's beak. Hikaru smiled and looked back at the castle. The pain she sensed must have been a figment of her imagination.  
  
Starting her jog back to the castle she mused over how she would wake Lantis this morning. "Everyone should be at breakfast too," she happily remembered. She hadn't seen Umi the night before and she was egger to see her friend again. Once again picking up her pace as she neared the castle she smiled at the sounds that were now emitting from the magnificent fortress's open windows. "Everyone must be starting to get up," she calmly thought. "I'd better make sure Lantis does too!" she finished with a mischievous grin.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Umi rolled over under her silky sheets and nestled her head under her arm, blocking out the morning light that poured into her room. A small contented sigh escaped from her curled up form and she lazily reached out towards the space next to her. To her dismay it was empty. She looked up from her comfortable nest among the sheets and then sleepily glanced over her shoulder.  
  
There, sitting on her vanity's counter, was a shirtless Clef. He was silently watching her. One of his knees was drawn up in front of him while his arm carelessly rested on it, propping up his head.  
  
"Good morning," he calmly stated to her in mild amusement as he watched her wrinkle her nose in distaste.  
  
Once again rolling over, she threw the thin sheet over head and let out a sound of exasperation. "Watching a girl sleep? I'm sure I look absolutely marvelous this early," she whined. "Honestly, don't you have something better to do?" His soft chuckle played in her ears.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of," he replied. "And you looked simply angelic sleeping." A mocking laugh protruded from under the sheets of the bed. "Are you going to get up now, or do I have to continue making you uncomfortable?" He laughed as she only whined in response. "Well, I could continue staring at you, or perhaps I should go through this bag of yours."  
  
Receiving only a response consisting of her burying herself farther into the sheets that surrounded her, he slowly unzipped the bag. Umi hastily sat up with a groan, wrapping the sheets around her naked form, and looked at the amused mage who was sitting perfectly still with a pair of her underwear hanging from his finger.  
  
"Do I get to see you wear this?" he asked raising an eyebrow, gesturing towards the skimpy thong that hung from his finger.  
  
With an agitated groan she quickly rose from the bed, still wrapped in her sheet, and snatched the undergarment from him.  
  
"Pervert," she replied stickling out her tongue at him.  
  
"Who me?" he asked with mock surprise, pulling her closer.  
  
Umi quickly placed a hand in front of her mouth as he was about to kiss her. "Morning breath," she replied rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I should let you get cleaned up so we can continue this later then?"  
  
Umi nodded with a grin as he stood and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He carelessly put it on as he walked to the door. She slowly followed him adjusting her sheet as she went.  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast then," he said spinning around, placing a kiss on her forehead. The next moment he slipped out of her room and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
Shaking her head she quickly hid the ball of underwear she had in her hand in her bag again. With a sigh she quickly moved around the room in preparation for the day, only pausing once to glance out her balcony doors accessing the beautiful morning.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Clef shuffled through the papers on his desk and then lazily leaned back in his chair. The evening air that flowed through his open balcony doors was cool and sweet. It was blissfully calm and peaceful and he found himself almost falling asleep in his chair when the soft harmonic sounds of singing drifted through the air. Rising from his chair he walked onto the balcony that overlooked a garden below.  
  
Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, Caldina, and Presea were all comfortably seated in the soft grass of the garden. They all wore elegant, free flowing dresses that the wind eagerly played with as it brushed past their bodies. Umi and Presea lightly strummed an elegant set of gold leafed guitars and peacefully sang to the group of girls. Their voices entwined in beautiful harmonies and carried through the garden. Fuu's voice joined the girl's song and the trio continued to sweetly sing as the evening sun turned the sky a brilliant shade of orange.  
  
Clef smiled to himself as he quietly listened from above. Reaching into his pocket his fingers traced the curved shape of a ring. Removing the ring from his pocket he studied it, turning it over in his hand. The silver ring sparkled in the evening sun as a thin, magical stream of aqua water entwined its self around the ring's form. Grasping the ring in his fist he again looked at the blue haired angel who sang so sweetly in the gardens below. Would she be willing to give up her other world to stay with him forever, in this utopia? He knew she loved him, but was she ready to leave her world behind?  
  
He sighed and turned back to his study. Her absences from Cephiro were all too painful for him, and he often found himself staring at the ocean at night, longing for her return. But he understood her love for her family and her world. Was she really even old enough yet to leave all that behind? Throwing himself back down into his chair behind his desk he tossed his legs onto his desk and stared at the ceiling. She was here now, that was all he needed for the time being.  
  
A sudden sounds of a bird screech and the flapping of wings roused Clef from his musings. Sitting up and looking out to his balcony he was surprised to see a large gold falcon perched on the stone railing. The bird, seeing that it had gained the mage's attention, screeched again and flapped its wings. Clef's eyes grew big and he quickly rose from his chair.  
  
"Imago?" the mage hesitantly questioned.  
  
The bird screeched again and seemed to nod. Clef cautiously approached the bird and out stretched his arm. Welcoming the invite, the bird easily flew up from it's spot and perched it's self on Clef's arm. Hesitantly Clef scratched under the bird's beak, "It is you old friend." The falcon chirped happily in response and lifted its leg towards the mage. A small folded piece of parchment was attached to its leg with a red ribbon. Freeing the bird from the parchment Clef slowly paced towards the stone fireplace.  
  
Having finished the main portion of its task the bird happily flew from Clef and sat on top of the mage's worn leather chair. It then proceeded to pick at and clean it's outstretched wing. Clef paid no mind to the bird for he was focused on the small piece of parchment in his hands. As he unfolded the small paper it miraculously grew larger in size. The paper was unmarked except for a large, black, symbol that was drawn on the center of the page. Waving his hand absent-mindedly towards the fireplace a large fire suddenly burst forth, lighting the dim room.  
  
Examining the paper he casually spoke to the bird that was intently watching him. "Let's see if I can remember how this goes, shall we?" The bird happily chirped to Clef in response. Brushing his hand across the symbol on the parchment he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Quezas," he whispered. Immediately the symbol faded and words began to seep into the page. Clef paced in front of the fire, his brow furrowed in concentration, as he read the letter.  
  
Looking back up at the bird he discreetly folded the letter once more and deposited it under the cover of a large book that rested on the fireplace mantle. Clef stood silently contemplating, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"Tell him I will meet him where he asked in two nights, my friend."  
  
The bird nodded and happily accepted a small treat that the mage produced from a small dish on his desk. A new task at hand, the bird swiftly flew out the balcony doors and away into the evening skies. Clef's eyes followed the bird until it was just a spec on the horizon. Sitting in his leather chair, he stared absent-mindedly into the dancing flames. A loud knock on his study doors roused the mage from his deep thoughts.  
  
"Master Clef?" a voice questioned from behind the doors.  
  
"Please come in Ascot," Clef tiredly answered waving his hand toward the doors that magically swung open.  
  
The young bal sternly entered to the room and stood perfectly still, ready to address the Master Mage. Clef, still entranced by his thoughts, was once again lost in the flames before him. Obviously aggravated, the 20- year-old bal, clenched his fists and eyed the uninterested mage.  
  
"If you will, sir, the ladies have asked for your company in the garden, and I was wondering if I could discuss with you the over hunting situation near the Forest of Silence," Ascot spit out through clenched teeth. The scorn he held towards the Master Mage could be seen in his eyes.  
  
Returning to reality Clef quickly sat up and shook his head. Running a hand through his hair be hastily replied, "Yes, yes... tell the ladies I will happily meet them in a few minuets." Clef rose from his seat and walked over to Ascot, placing his arm around the young man's shoulders. "I unfortunately have to go meet an old friend and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. We'll have to postpone our discussion until after I return."  
  
Ascot eyed the mage wearily as they walked towards the study's doors. "Won't Miss Umi be upset to learn that you have to leave on one of her rare visits?" he replied with mild satisfaction. This man had won the heart of the girl he had so dedicatedly doted over; it pained Ascot to see them so happy together. The bitterness he held towards the mage he took great pains to hide as he tried most earnestly to forget about the blue haired girl that often plagued his thoughts.  
  
"I'll speak with her," Clef solemnly said looking at the floor. It would be most unpleasant breaking the news to Umi. "It is most urgent that I meet my comrade..."  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" questioned Ascot with true concern.  
  
Clef uneasily laughed, "No, nothing that you need be worried about."  
  
"Then I'll take my leave," Ascot once again coldly replied as he stiffly bowed to Clef.  
  
Clef watched the young bal sternly walk down the corridor and sadly shook his head. The young man harbored such resentment towards him. It saddened him while at the same time reminded him that it he that received the Water Knight's love. Guilt clouded his mind as a small pang of satisfaction crossed his thoughts.  
  
Turning back to glance at the book that sat on the fireplace mantle Clef's thoughts were once again drawn to other maters. Waving his hand the fire was extinguished and the room was plunged into darkness, the sun having just set. Closing the doors to his study he suddenly was overcome with thoughts of the unpleasant scene that was sure to take place when he broke the news to Umi. What a delightful night this was sure to turn out to be.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ah ha! The storyline begins to emerge! I hope you all are intrigued and will come back for more. ^_^ Reviews are encouraged, they keep me going! That's why I got this chapter out so fast. I know someone out there is reading. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Three.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	3. Promises

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
A lot of readers were very concerned about poor Ascot in the last chapter. Sorry to all you Ascot fans out there. I don't hate the adorable young man at all. I feel that Ascot would be left very hurt and upset in the circumstances. By no means to I gain satisfaction by kicking the poor lad around. I wouldn't be too concerned about the boy though... *winks*  
  
I'm glad that that a few readers out there are enjoying the story. (I love all you readers who enjoy the detail and descriptions I work so hard to add to the story!) I try to write as quickly as I can but it gets difficult when I'm off running to different theatre practices each evening and I have other people fighting for computer time. I hate having people watch me when I write and I need a nice quiet environment. It also helps when I am suddenly inspired and have a detailed idea of what to write. If only that inspiration would hit me more frequently... I'm trying the best I can though to get this story down and out to all of you. Stick with me! ^_^  
  
And yes, Clef is in his older OAV form. Just a small note for the readers who didn't catch that in the little opening in the first chapter. This story is a continuation of my last one, so he still is in his wonderful older form.  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Three: Promises  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Clef found Umi standing alone on the rocky cliffs that overlooked the sea. Time seemed to slow as the wind played wither hair and dress, whipping them around her elegant form. Watching her raise a slim hand to restrain her dancing blue locks behind her ear he saw a small smile grace her slightly parted lips. She lazily gazed out at the sea as the evening sky slowly faded to a deep purple and the stars were reflected on the ocean's surface. Silently approaching her from behind he protectively and possessively encircled his arms around her waist. Drawing her closer he rested his head on her shoulder, looking out at the same breath taking view. Her arms came to gently rest on his and her fingers lightly traced the contours of his upper arms. The two stayed there for a long while, as if lost in time. Trapped in that one peaceful and loving moment.  
  
Finally breaking the serene silence he spoke, "I've been looking for you." His low, breathy voice tickled as his breath brushed past her neck.  
  
"I didn't want to miss this sight," she breathlessly whispered raising her hand to cup his cheek. He turned his head toward her hand, lightly placing a kiss in the center of her palm. She tilted her head encouragingly as he began to trail soft kisses down her neck.  
  
Between kisses he whispered to her, "Gods you are beautiful." Her angelic laugh filled his ears. "Let's go inside," he continued. "It's growing cold."  
  
"Lets just stay a little while longer," she quietly pleaded.  
  
Wrapping his cloak around both their forms he pulled her closer taking in her sweet scent. She continued to peacefully stare out into the abyss before her. Clef looked down at her beautiful face outlined by the silver moonlight. He wanted her to stay with him, in this same feeling of absolute bliss, forever. The ring that he carried in his pocket crossed his mind. The news he would have to break to her of his sudden trip quickly followed suit.  
  
"What is it?" her melodic voice questioned. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Looking up into his face she smiled. "What are you thinking about? You always get that same detached look on your face when you are seriously thinking about something important."  
  
She knew him too well. He smiled back at her a little thrown off. "Well, my lady, I." he trailed off unsure of how to proceed. She slightly pulled away and turned to face him. The look in her eyes encouraged him to continue. Reaching into his pocked his hand grasped the delicate ring.  
  
"Umi, I love you more than life itself," he clumsily started cursing his own lack of poetic words. "I was just thinking of how much you mean to me, and how if you left me I would cease to live. My will to go on would die and I would be left helpless. A broken, empty shell of a man." Concern shone in her questioning eyes. "I've wanted to give you this for the longest time," he continued producing the ring, holding in front of her eyes. Slowly the ring levitated from his fingers' grasp and delicately deposited itself in her open hand.  
  
"Clef, it's the most beautiful." her words trailed off and tears filled her eyes as he slowly brought a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"I know of your deep love for your world and your family. I'm not asking you to abandon that. All I ask is for a promise that you will always, eventually, return to me, even for a short while. That's all I need to continue on. But I hope that one day, you will find yourself so drawn to this world that you will stay with me permanently. You are a part of me Umi, and I ache for you when you are away."  
  
Tears of joy slipping down her cheeks, she stood completely stunned. She numbly watched as he raised her quaking hand and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. She admired the ring momentarily before looking back up into the mage's anxious, questioning eyes. "Of course Clef. I could never stay too long from you. You are as much a part of me as I am of you. I love you..."  
  
He cut her off when he suddenly claimed her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she clung to him as if he would dissipate if she lessened her grasp. Once again bringing his arms around her waist he picked her off the ground and spun in a haphazard circle as Umi let out a squeal of delight. Slowly depositing her back onto the ground he gazed into her shimmering eyes and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
"What else do you need to tell me?" she questioned, stopping him flat, inches from her face.  
  
He let out a loud sigh and let his head fall to her shoulder. She knew him all too well.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was barely dawn when Clef walked into the castle stables. Leading two horses from their stalls he let out a lazy yawn. "I can't believe what I'm getting myself into," he complained to the horse he was tying up and preparing to saddle. The beast just stared at him, swishing its tail impatiently. Placing a blanket on the horse's back and then lifting the large saddle onto it's back Clef stiffly bent to secure the necessary straps and buckles. Turning to the second horse he began to repeat the same process.  
  
Umi had taken the news of his sudden trip remarkably well. She showed no disappointment or anger towards the mage. He almost wished the scene had played out like he thought it would have. It would have been unpleasant for a while but then the overall outcome would have been more to his liking.  
  
Leading both horses from the stable Clef saw his ridding companion approach. She was dressed in a comfortable, long blue dress that gathered below her bust-line. The sleeves were long and graciously belled out, but were drawn in decoratively with a deep blue ribbon at her upper arm. The neckline was open and wide, sitting well off her shoulders. On her hand she wore her glove that bore the ovum that contained her armor and weapon. A long deep blue cloak was drawn around her form, latching at her neck with a decorative silver clasp in the form of a dragon. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a loose half ponytail. Clef's breath caught in his throat eagerly took in her whole form.  
  
"I left a letter for the others telling them we were setting out for a short pleasure trip. Ready to go?" Umi cheerily asked.  
  
"Pleasure trip?" he asked with a defeated sigh taking her satchel and attaching it to the back of one of the horses' saddles.  
  
"Well, any trip with me should be considered a pleasure!" she teased eyeing the tired mage. She was pleased to see he was very intently staring at her. "Do you like my outfit?" She spun in a quick circle as if modeling the clothes for him. "I'll draw less attention if I wear clothes more common here in Cephiro."  
  
Clef arched an eyebrow and laughed. "I'm afraid you'll draw attention from many admirers in any dress."  
  
"Why Clef! I do believe that is a complement. I guess you'll have to be careful or someone might take a liking to me and try to steal me away." She playfully waltzed towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Right, I'll be on guard," he replied with a smirk. Gently taking her hand he ached an eyebrow and studied her ovum.  
  
"In case the damsel has to rescue her knight in shining armor," she answered without him having to ask.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to worry," he replied a little agitated. "You are traveling with a Master Mage."  
  
"And you are traveling with a Magic Knight," she teased. "Let me have my fun, you are so tense this morning!"  
  
Spinning away from him she easily mounted her horse. Following suit, Clef easily mounted his steed and began to lead the way from the castle. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that she was contently watching her surroundings as her horse instinctively followed his. Turing forward again he led his horse down the well-worn path that slowly led into the nearby forest. Taking advantage of the silence that surrounded them he let his racing thoughts consume his concentration.  
  
He was not at all pleased that Umi had so decisively decided to join him in his journey. She was egger to meet a man who had studied with him so very long ago, interested in learning more about his past. In any other situation he would have been more than happy to have her company. But the tidings of the letter, which set him off on this hasty journey, left him wary. He was not positive as to what the letter predicted, although he had a good idea. The thought left him concerned. The fact that he hadn't spoken to his long lost comrade in hundreds of years also weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
"Armatus..." he whispered unknowingly.  
  
Clef knew Armatus had gone through much to contact him. He was now sure that some danger or suffering was about to surface somewhere in Cephiro. The letter had expressed as much. Armatus would most likely hold some information on the matter. Wouldn't he? If the threat, or at least problem, had anything to do with what he thought Clef hoped that he would be able to help before it grew too large or public. Now that Umi was with him though he would have to be careful. If he wasn't there would be a lot of explaining to do and some form of danger may even befall his love. But this was all worse case scenario of course, and the problem, if any, might easily be handled. Yes, he was sure that he was being much to pessimistic.  
  
"I'm egger to meet your friend."  
  
Unexpectedly shaken from his thoughts, Clef looked over his shoulder to Umi. "What was that?" he called back.  
  
"I'm egger to meet your friend. Maybe he can tell me some delightfully embarrassing stories about you when you were younger," she happily chirped.  
  
Clef laughed, happy to be rid of his distressing train of thought. "I'll have to make sure to bribe Armatus before you get to him to make sure he doesn't talk."  
  
"Armatus..." She let the name play on her tongue. "It's a very nice name. I'm all the more intrigued and interested. Where are we meeting him again?"  
  
"In a small tavern and inn in a village about two days journey, on horse back, from here."  
  
"Why didn't he just come to see you at the castle? And why didn't we just use one of your large flying beasts to travel? It would be much faster," she questioned in all earnestly.  
  
Clef found himself at a loss of words. Armatus asked that their meeting be discrete. Travel by horse was much less noticeable than by a large flying griffin. "Well, what's the fun in that?" he teased hoping to lead her away from anymore questions along the same line. "Besides, now I can enjoy your company for the next two days without any interruptions or anyone stealing you away from me."  
  
She smiled at his answer and nodded, much to Clef's relief. They continued on in silence for each of the two lost in their own thoughts.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
By nightfall the two had already selected a campsite and gone about preparing for the night. Clef had gone to water their horses at the nearby stream and Umi set about setting up their sleeping arrangements. Laying out their blankets, side by side, under a nearby tree she sorrowfully shook her head. It sure wasn't anything Mokona could provide, but it would do. The sound of cracking sticks and heavy footsteps was heard coming closer.  
  
"Clef, would you mind gathering some more wood for the fire? I'll start on something for dinner and..." She looked up aware of the sudden silence. "Clef?" No answer returned her questioning call. Wearily looking around, slightly annoyed, she traced a finger along the outline of her ovum. "Clef, if that's you, I swear to God!" Silence and then another loud crack were her only replies. Her senses told her something was walking in the outskirts of the their campsite, just beyond the light of the glowing fire. She edged closer to the open center of the cleared area. "Clef?" Distress was in her voice now. She was sure something was approaching. Might it have been a beast or monster? The thought did not comfort her. Footsteps were once again heard and she readied herself to attack if necessary. Pulse quickening she took in a slow shuttered breath. "What the hell?"  
  
"Would you mind starting on something to eat while I tie the horses up?"  
  
She shrieked, spinning around to face a bewildered Clef. Eyes large from surprise she ungracefully fell to her knees and began laughing with relief. Dropping the horses' reins Clef quickly kneeled next to her. Taking her arm he gently helped her back up with the utmost concern. Clef hugged her and ran his hand through her hair as she continued to laugh. Eyeing the surroundings he finally looked at her confused and worried.  
  
"A little edgy aren't we? It's just me," he reassured.  
  
"I'm going crazy, that's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm just scaring myself. I thought I heard footsteps earlier." Her nervous laughter made him worry. "Honestly, what is my problem? I'm a Magic Knight, I can handle myself."  
  
She pulled away from him angry with herself and began going about fixing something to eat. Clef watched her momentarily and then returned to the two horses. Tying the beasts to a nearby tree Clef scanned the area. There was something watching them, he could feel it. Umi wasn't as crazy as she claimed. His brows furrowed in anger. Petting one of the horses' muzzles he mumbled to himself. "Armatus, have you really become so untrusting that you felt the need to spy on me on my journey?" Clef found himself extremely annoyed when the presence he sensed suddenly disappeared. He was going to have a harsh word with his comrade when they arrived. Slightly growling deep in his throat he returned to Umi and sat near the fireside. Umi already seemed to have brushed aside the incident and was happily singing to herself as she went about preparing the food. Much to Clef's delight the rest of the evening proved to be quiet and uneventful.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Three  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Well that was delightfully mushy at the beginning wasn't it? WAFF all around. I'll try to refrain from doing that too much. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter Four.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	4. Abducted

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Four: Abducted  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hikaru lazily ran her hands over Mokona's feather soft ears. The small, white creature, "pu-ed" happily in response, snuggling farther into the Fire Knight's embrace. Gazing uninterestedly at the bookcases before her it was evident her mind was someplace else. Nearby Fuu sat in a large armchair that was set in the corner of the room, reading a large hard covered book. Carefully turning the ancient pages, she skimmed the text while slightly adjusting her glasses.  
  
A strong hand resting on her shoulder brought Hikaru back to reality. Smiling up at Lantis's hovering form she uttered a warm greeting and ran her hand over his. Happily welcoming his kiss she ran her hands through his soft black hair. Their kiss was interrupted when a small, shocked squeak was heard from Fuu when Ferio had crept up on her unnoticed and whispered a greeting in her ear. Ferio teasingly pulled the startled Fuu from her seat amusedly kissed her.  
  
"You seem almost as pensive and thoughtful as Master Clef can sometimes be," Lantis quietly stated to a once again withdrawn Hikaru. "Is something wrong?"  
  
A soft smile pasted Hikaru's lips. "I have the oddest feeling something is going to happen, and it isn't going to be pleasant."  
  
"If you are worried about Clef and Umi's unexpected trip, I wouldn't," chimed in Ferio from across the room.  
  
"Those two can handle themselves," Lantis agreed.  
  
"Although it is odd that they left so suddenly. I wonder what has gotten into them," added Fuu as she turned to hug Ferio.  
  
"I'm not so much worried about them as I am about Cephiro in general. Although their sudden disappearance does leave me with feelings of foreboding," Hikaru explained as she stood up from her chair and placed Mokona gently on the ground.  
  
"I don't think you have any need to be worried. Master Clef surely would have mentioned something if there was any problem," comforted Fuu.  
  
"You're right," Hikaru solemnly agreed.  
  
"Lets all get something to eat, shall we ladies?" Ferio happily asked, changing the uncomforting subject.  
  
The two women nodded and were happily led from the room, arm in arm with their respective love. Mokona cheerily hopped along behind the group, singing in its odd little voice.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When they reached the inn it was already dark. Light warmly glowed through the inn's small glazed windows as rain lightly fell outside. Dismounting and grabbing their satchels Clef and Umi proceeded towards the inn on foot, leading their horses behind them. Allowing the stable boy to take their horses the two ducked through the inn's welcoming doorway. The room was noisy with drunken singing and discussion and a blazing fire was in the hearth, giving the room a dim yellow appearance. There were many tired travelers seated at the various round tables around the room. A rowdy group of gamblers occupied a table near the fireplace and would occasionally knock over a chair in their excitement. An old graying man stood behind a bar, quietly observing the room while he washed glasses. A few female servants hurriedly scampered about the room refilling drinks, cleaning up spilled drinks, breaking up fights, all while flirting with the customers. The atmosphere of the room wasn't threatening but very welcoming and joyous.  
  
An older woman wiping her hands in her apron approached Clef with a smile. She gestured to the two to come into the room and festivities with her hand as she hurriedly bused a nearby table. Umi peered over at the friendly woman from behind Clef's shoulder and smiled. Walking to the table the woman just cleaned and setting his bag on the floor by his feet Clef pulled out a chair for Umi as the woman addressed them.  
  
"Well travelers, what can I get for ya? Will ya be needing a room?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. We will need lodging for the night," Clef replied with a grin. Lowering the hood from his cloak he took a seat next to Umi who was slightly shaking the rain from her cloak.  
  
"I'll get right on that. My husband and I own this inn, if you have any problems or needs don't be afraid to ask dearie. One of my girls will see to getting you two something to drink." The woman then quickly bustled off to make arrangements for their room.  
  
"She was nice," Umi cheerfully stated.  
  
Clef was scanning the room's occupants, hoping to be able to recognize Armatus, or at least for Armatus to recognize him. "She certainly was..." he replied detached.  
  
"I'm going to go find her and check out the room. I need to dry off a bit and get cleaned up. I'll be back in a half hour."  
  
He looked up at her as she stood. "Alright, I'll be waiting down here." He smiled and happily welcomed her rushed kiss. She grabbed her bag and turned to weave her way through the crowded bar to the staircase where the older woman stood. Quickly flashing Clef a smile from across the room she ascended the stairs.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Leaning his back into the corner of he room he had staked out he adjusted his cloak's hood. Slowly raising the glass to his lips he watched the two rather soaked new comers enter the inn and take in their surroundings. He tilted his head down and hid his face in the shadows of his hood as the male traveler looked around the room. Taking another swig of his drink his eyes once again found themselves on the new comers as they were seated across the room. His attention was on the lavender haired man who was intently listening to and speaking with the hostess. His eyes were ripped from the man he was so intently studying when the traveling partner slowly brought down her hood. He found himself entranced in her beauty when she gracefully pulled her long blue hair out from under the cloak. Something in him stirred and he found himself unintentionally licking his lips. Her angelic face was so similar to... He found his thoughts trailing off as he watched her nonchalantly flick her wrists as she pulled back the rest of her cloak. Gods she was beautiful. A very pleasing sight for tired eyes.  
  
He had been eagerly waiting for her companion, but now she was the only thing that concerned him. The mission he had been dotting over was quickly pushed to the back of his mind and his eyes briefly glowed a disturbing green. He watched her rise from her seat and happily kiss her partner. She could prove useful, yes; she could prove to be invaluable. A smirk played on his lips. She could prove quite pleasurable too.  
  
Downing the rest of his drink he slowly rose and unnoticeably followed her as she went up the staircase. When he quietly reached the floor above he only saw the trailing form of her blue cloak as it swiftly disappeared behind a closing door. Letting out a short high pitched whistle he waited for the golden falcon, that sitting in the hallway's open window, to fly over and land on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Clef," he quietly commented as he calmly walked towards the wooden door that now hid the woman he had followed. "I'll have to pass on our meeting. You've introduced something very enticing and promising into the situation that requires my immediate attention..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Umi closed the wooden door behind her and looked around the cozy wood paneled room. Tossing her rain soaked cloak onto the bed she rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a brush. Standing before the small mirror that was mounted on the wall next to the large bed she brushed through her wet hair. A small shiver rushed up her spine. Although she had loved the feel of the rain pouring down her skin she now acknowledged that she needed to dry off. Walking towards the dresser that stood on the other side of the room she grabbed one of towels that had been set out on top of it. Lazily walking back to the bed she began unlacing the back of her wet dress.  
  
"Magic Knight, behind you!" Selece's booming voice screamed in her head.  
  
She let out a muffled scream as a gloved hand covered mouth and a strong arm came around her waist restraining her. Desperately tearing at the hand covering her mouth she felt her captor's other hand swiftly travel up her side. Tears came to her eyes as unbounded fear seized her shaking form and her magic began to swell inside of her. She felt a sudden prick on her neck and the room began to grow fuzzy and dark. No, she couldn't let them win. If she could just hold on she could attack with her magic or summon Selece. She frantically flailed her legs but her attacker lifted her off the floor and everything was growing so fuzzy. "Clef! Selece! Someone, help me!" her mind desperately screamed. But her world suddenly plunged into darkness and she was plagued with unsettling, dreamless sleep.  
  
Smiling an evil grin the attacker gathered Umi's almost lifeless form into his arms. He had been amazed when a pale blue aura had formed around her and the rain itself seemed to attack the windows, desperately swarming at and fighting with the glass. A thin mist had also settled across the floor of the room. She certainly was quite the mysterious prize. He knew she would prove to be interesting from the moment he saw her when he was spying on her the night before. Tossing a sealed letter onto the bed he hastily beckoned to his falcon that sat waiting on the bedpost.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Clef looked about the room impatiently. Glancing at the stairway that Umi had disappeared up he took a quick drink from his glass. Where was Armatus? He thought he had sensed him when they were approaching the inn. What the hell was going on? He was beginning to think there was some odd spell set on the whole inn that was being used to try to hide something from him, or at least dull his senses.  
  
He jumped from his seat, dropping his glass, when her voiceless screams for help seeped into his mind. The other occupants of the room were greatly disturbed by his actions and the scattered shards of glass that sprinkled across the floor. The noisy room suddenly grew quiet when he overturned a nearby chair as he sprinted for the staircase.  
  
"Umi?!"  
  
Nearly running over the innkeeper on his desperate flight up the stairs he spied an open door in the upstairs hallway. Running towards it he could see mist slowly pouring out the door, traveling its way down the long hallway. Slamming the room's door completely open he examined the dark room breathing heavily. Repeating his call to her he picked up her soaked cloak from the floor. Looking towards the bed he spied and hastily grabbed the awaiting note.  
  
It held Armatus's seal. Stunned beyond belief he ripped open the note and read. As he read the note his hands grasped tighter onto the paper, crushing and tearing it. What the hell was going on!? Immense rage filled his body and a purple aura emanated from him.  
  
The startled inn occupants looked up from their discussions and drinks as the entire building began to shake. Glasses shattered in the drinkers' hands and the wind began to howl and rip at the windows with great force. An enraged voice was heard shouting from the floor above. "Armatus!" The innkeeper and his wife wearily peered at Clef from behind the room's doorframe. Clef, finally gaining control of his emotions and powers, swiftly spun on his heel and rushed past the two. As he walked into the tavern again a fearful hush fell over the crowd.  
  
Pulling a pen and parchment from his bag he hurriedly wrote a letter while leaning on the bar. Clef didn't say a word as he stomped through the inn entrance, out into the rain. His eyes glowed a dangerous blue and his long cape whipped menacingly behind him in the wind. With an impressive wave of his arms and a flash of lightening a large flying beast was summoned. After placing the letter in the beast's terrifying claws he whispered something to the animal. With a nod and a piecing screech the breast took flight with the greatest speed and was instantly lost in the black, moonless, night sky. The entire room silently watched the enraged Clef's every move through the tavern windows, barely breathing. A short whistle from his lips made his horse come bounding around the corner of the building. Without so much as batting an eye, he smoothly jumped onto the moving horse's back. As the horse took off into a gallop he tossed a small bag of gold coins into an astonished stable boy's hands and headed into the nearby woods.  
  
The inn's occupants now stood outside the building's entrance slack jawed and entranced by the retreating rider's now disappearing form. An old woman in the crowd slowly shook her head and mumbled to the crowd as she turned to return to the inn. "Beware a mage's wrath..." Countless voices quietly agreed as the travelers followed her inside.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Four  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ack! "What the hell is happening?" I can practically hear you say. I'll work on quickly getting out the next chapter, which should explain more, but I will be gone this coming weekend. Sorry. I don't know if I'm particularly thrilled with this chapter, I may re-write it sometime in the future. But not until I finish the story. Stay tuned for Chapter Five.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	5. Beginning

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! Original characters do belong to me though. ^_^  
  
Sorry for the horrible delay. I've been working on bits and pieces of the story whenever I get a chance. I haven't been very happy with everything I've written and each time I come back to it, I change something. But thank you too all of you wonderful readers who review and email me, encouraging me to continue. Seriously, you guys are the people that make me try and want to get something finished.  
  
But with the huge break in my writing I found it very helpful to look at some yummy images of a nice OAV Clef. I had almost forgotten cute he is. *evil grin* Almost. The bit of Hikaru and Lantis fluff is for the reader who emailed me asking for it. I've never written those two, so sorry if it's not as much as you wanted. But enjoy the little that is there. ^_^ Sorry, no Umi and Clef mushiness in this chapter. Anyway, I hope this chapter is long enough for you. It's kind of hard for me to know in a story of this length, how in depth I should go. I keep thinking of where I want this to go, but I have to set the general story first. So, stick with me. Again, thank you to all the readers who still stick with me when I take so long to write.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Five: Beginning  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The warmth of the fire blazing before them flowed over her body in waves. The dancing flames entranced Hikaru as her mind carelessly wandered. Staring intently into the crackling fire she snuggled closer into his protective yet gentle embrace.  
  
The evening had been quiet, and Lantis had yet to say a word. Of course, he was generally a remarkably quiet man. He was strong and silent, protectively watching over the enthusiastic, energetic, beautiful, and loving woman that Hikaru had matured into, with his smiling and knowing eyes. Feeling remarkably unlike her normally chipper self, pulled down by the weight of her deep thoughts, Hikaru gazed up to look at Lantis, curious if her ever watchful love had noticed. A smile crept across her lips as she was rewarded with the heart warming sight of him dozing off. His head slightly tipped forward so that his bangs partially hid his eyes, his slow rhythmic breathing a comforting sound. Stretching up, she placed a light kiss on the side of his neck and giggled. His eyes shot open and an adorable befuddled and slightly confused look crossed his face.  
  
"I'm sorry." he quietly apologized stifling a small yawn. Hikaru's eyes sparkled with the glow of the fire as tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't be, you were adorable. I'm sorry I'm being so dull, I'm just not myself tonight." Concern shone in his eyes but she let out a dramatic and playful sigh before he could respond. Tossing her braid behind her shoulder she quickly spun to face him and sit on her knees. His eyebrows arched curiously as he tried to guess the next move she would make in her unexpected wave of energy and excitement.  
  
Moving to straddle his legs and sit on his lap she leaned towards him letting her nose practically touch his. He wasted no time in capturing her lips with his. Running his hand along her back and up her neck he hungrily pulled her small frame closer to him. Hikaru entwined her arms around his neck and let out a giggle as he eagerly leaned into her almost toppling her backwards as he trailed heated kisses down her neck. Cradling her with his hands, Lantis continued to lean Hikaru onto her back until he was hovering over her. They paused in their intimacy as Lantis gazed into her amazing ruby eyes. Bringing her hands to gently cup his face she smiled and pulled him toward her for a kiss. Hurriedly trailing kisses along her jaw he nuzzled her neck, while running a hand down her shoulder and arm.  
  
Her hand abruptly came to his shoulder and gently pushed him away. He looked down at her through his dark bangs, confused. She seemed to be staring right through him, her eyes glassed over and vacant.  
  
"Hikaru, what's wrong?"  
  
Her voice was soft and low. "Something is starting."  
  
"What?" He didn't understand what she was referring to. Had he done something wrong?  
  
A repetitive knock sounded on the room's large wood door. "Hikaru?" Fuu's apprehensive voice questioned. The door began to rattle as the knocking became more urgent and forceful. Lantis stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it he was greeted by Fuu, Ferio, and Ascot. Fuu's hands were firmly clenched onto a piece of parchment and her gaze was an almost disturbingly serious.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude but." she spoke quickly as she brushed past him and walked into the room.  
  
Confused, Lantis questioningly looked to Ferio and Ascot who still stood in the doorway. Holding his arm in a gesture for the men to follow Fuu into the room, Lantis waited for someone to speak. As Ferio passed into the room he quietly and simply stated, "It's a letter from Clef."  
  
"And?" Lantis asked unsure how that would explain anything.  
  
"And our Master Mage has allowed for Umi to be abducted." Ascot harshly added with cold eyes. "Apparently something is going on and Clef didn't have the decency to inform us of what it is or have the common sense to realize that might put Umi in danger." Ascot stiffly walked towards the two women who were silently huddled together reading the letter.  
  
Ferio calmly approached Ascot as he began to speak, lifting his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm the furious man. "Ascot, I'm sure if Clef really had thought anything along these lines would happen he would have done things differently. We don't even know what's really going on yet so let's just wait before we start condemning people. "  
  
"He's our Master Mage, he's more than capable of analyzing and predicting the seriousness and outcome of situations. Hell, that's what his job is!" Spinning on his heels and throwing his arms in the air Ascot let out an aggravated sigh and waited for Hikaru and Fuu to respond.  
  
"Ascot, Umi is a Magic Knight, she doesn't need to be coddled so. She can determine for herself if a situation was too dangerous," Fuu calmly responded. She was sure Umi wouldn't have been offended by the idea of others babying her and taking her skill and judgment for granted.  
  
"It could be just a completely random kidnapping," Lantis added as he finally entered the conversation.  
  
"Clef would have been able to handle that without as much as a flick of the wrist. It's obviously much more serious since he sent this letter." Hikaru raised the letter in her hand for him to see just to prove her point.  
  
"The letter seems very hastily written." Fuu added.  
  
"Well of course it is!" Ascot yelled as he stalked off to a corner of the room.  
  
"Okay, can everyone just calm down?" Hikaru looked around the room to make sure she had everyone's attention. "Clef has asked us to meet him as soon as we can. I think we should focus on getting ourselves to this place. He said he would explain more when we got there but this is most likely the beginning of a bigger problem to come. Cephiro may be in danger." Everyone's eyes grew big as thoughts of another threat to Cephiro. Hadn't this world experienced enough threat and suffering?  
  
Hikaru continued, "Ascot, you can explain to the others where we're going and."  
  
Ascot shook his head and took a defensive stance. "I'm going too."  
  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Fuu stated quietly, unsure how to continue without insulting him or making the situation worse.  
  
It was then that all the anger left his voice and the quiet, gentle, and rather broken side of Ascot came forward. He dropped his head and his voice went soft as he acknowledged their reluctance. "I know." he paused unsure how to continue. "I know, she's not mine to save. I really am trying to." Looking up, a sad smile played on his lips. "I just want to help. She is still my friend. And Cephiro is my home too."  
  
Fuu looked to Hikaru who nodded in consent and answered. "Alright Ascot, you can come too. I think we may need all the help we can get. I've been having this feeling that a something big is going to happen. I wasn't sure, but now I know something is starting. Clef is right, Cephiro could be in danger."  
  
A general feeling of dread flew through the room, leaving everyone momentarily silent. It was a sudden loud "Pu!" that pulled everyone back to reality. Mokona bounded into the room and jumped into Hikaru's waiting and open arms. "Right!" Hikaru handed the letter to Ferio. "Clef wants us to meet him along the north east shore near the rocky beaches past the wooded area in the north east. I have a good idea where it is. I'm sure Clef will somehow help us find him when we get close."  
  
Ferio nodded knowing of the general area of which she spoke. "It's odd, I don't know of any settlements or anything of real importance there." He laughed uneasily trying to break the tension, "perfect place for evil to hide or plot, huh?" No one else laughed and Ferio cleared his throat uneasily.  
  
"Let's get going!" Hikaru urged as she started to run for the door. "Fuu, let's get Rayearth and Windam." Fuu nodded and took off in a sprint after Hikaru.  
  
"I will tell the others of what is happening," said Lantis in his calm low voice. "You two should meet the girls and start off with one of Ascot's 'friends'. I'll quickly catch up on my steed." The trio nodded and quickly took off in different directions.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Umi let out a low moan and attempted to lift her heavy eyelids. Her head was swimming and her body felt as if someone had set a forty pound weight on her stomach. She was lying on something soft though, she could tell that. Slowly opening her eyes she was only greeted with fuzzy shapes and large spots of color. Blinking repeatedly and dragging a heavy hand up to her face to rub her eyes her surroundings began to become clear. She could discern that the room she was in was dimly lit and it had a stone ceiling. With another moan she wearily pulled herself into a sitting position, battling with the dizziness that screamed in her head, demanding that she lie back down. She felt unusually cold and rather damp.  
  
She looked around the room. The room was composed of dank stone walls and was small. A thin window in the wall was open, allowing a fresh breeze into the room and the small amount of light that lit the room. A large tapestry was hung covering most of the wall behind her and another hung covering a portion of the wall in front of her. A thick wooden door with a large metal latch was the only entrance into the room, from what she could tell. A fireplace housed a few smoldering ashes. She was sitting on a large bed with a canopy that draped prettily over the head of the bed. Besides the bed, and a small chair and table which were positioned next to the head of the bed, the room was devoid of objects. Umi confusedly took in her surroundings. Where was she? This room looked nothing like any of the rooms of Cephiro's castle. The room reminded her of the interiors of the ancient, French, stone castles she had visited when her family had vacationed in Europe.  
  
What had happened to her? Everything was so fuzzy, thoughts and vision. All she understood was that she was alone in this odd room and she had an amazingly debilitating headache. Hanging her legs off the side of the bed, she took in a shocked breath when her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Where were her shoes? She carefully stood up and wearily walked to the small window. Peering out the window she let out a small gasp. Her room appeared to be in some type of tower that connected to an ancient stone castle. The side of the castle she could see overlooked a steep hill which turned into a stony beach. The water was dark blue and a light mist rolled over the water. Umi couldn't see anything in the distance for a wall of fog appeared to surround the castle. Where was she?  
  
She carefully rubbed her neck, trying to discern why her neck was so stiff. As she hobbled back to the bed and bent over to look for her misplaced shoes a sharp pain hit her. Grasping her head she curled up into a ball on the floor as memories from the past night rushed back to her. It was as if a flood gate had been opened allowing everything to come back to her. Resting her back against the side of the bed, she sat on the cold floor and gazed fearfully at the wall before her. Who had attacked her? Had they brought her here? What happened to Clef? She prayed that he was alright and some similar misfortune hadn't befallen him.  
  
The reality of her situation seemed to sink in and as her panic mounted she found herself overcome with rage. Her captor obviously didn't know who they were dealing with. She closed her eyes and mentally called out to Selece. Her only reply was silence. Confused she called out again and again received no reply. Selece always spoke to her when she wanted him, why wasn't he there now? Concentrating she gasped when she could barely feel her connection with the manshin. Where was he? Or for that matter, where the hell was she? Lifting her hand, palm up towards the heavens, she concentrated and was greatly disturbed when she could barely call forth a small floating ball of water. It was as if her magic, or her ability to use it, was being dampened. Was this why she couldn't contact Selece? Wringing her hands she began to truly panic when she realized she no longer had on her glove containing her ovum.  
  
The sound of the metal door latch moving made Umi freeze in her spot. Soft footsteps were heard as someone entered the room. The intruder set something onto the table, next to the bed, with a clatter and silently observed the room. Umi's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes and hugged her legs close to her, expecting the worst.  
  
"Miss? Are you alright?" a small feminine voice questioned.  
  
Umi looked up in shock and stared at the young woman who peered over the bed at her in concern through large green eyes. The girl had long, wavy, black hair and wore decorative gold circlet on her head. An odd green and blue dress comfortably draped around her form and was brought in decoratively with gold cording. The picture she presented reminded Umi of paintings of ancient Greeks back on Earth. Umi, unsure how to respond, just nodded.  
  
The girl came over to Umi and delicately helped her to her feet. Still feeling quite ill and confused, Umi willingly allowed the girl to help her up and sit her on the bed. Watching the girl, through hazy eyes, briskly walk to the fireplace and rekindle the dying flames Umi tried to discern if the girl could be trusted. Umi uncomfortably ran her hand up her arm and uneasily waited for the girl to speak.  
  
The raven haired girl, having finished her work with the fire, turned and walked to Umi. She had a friendly smile on her face and was holding Umi's misplaced shoes. "I'm glad you are finally up. Your shoes have finally dried," she cheerily commented while she placed the shoes next to Umi on the bed. "You must be hungry," she continued and she moved back to the small table.  
  
"Yes..." Umi quietly replied with a cracked and dry voice.  
  
The girl returned to Umi's side with a tray that held a bowl of steaming broth. Umi accepted the tray with a nod and watched the girl sit next her on the bed and eagerly watch her. Umi stared right back at the girl with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Go on, I prepared it myself. It has a pleasant taste and is actually very good for you," the girl continued, motioning towards the bowl.  
  
Umi lifted the steaming bowl to her lips and tasted the warm, golden liquid. As soon as the broth touched her lips her whole body was filled with invigorating warmth and her headache began to dissipate. Enjoying the amazing liquid's taste and effects Umi quickly downed the whole bowl. The girl smiled at Umi, obviously pleased she had enjoyed the broth.  
  
"That should make you feel a lot better. You were soaked to the bone when he brought you and you had quite the fitful sleep," commented the girl as she collected Umi's bowl and the tray. "You must have been caught in quite a downpour."  
  
"Can I ask who you are?" Umi cautiously interrupted.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" the girl chirped as she put down the tray on the table again. Facing Umi she bowed her head and made an odd but graceful gesture with her hands. "I have been given the name of Selena by the Priestess," she proudly stated. "I am happy that the Power has allowed our paths to cross. What name have you been given?"  
  
"Umi... Ryuuzaki," Umi replied unsure of how to receive the girl before her. She seemed friendly and kind, and maybe a little too cheery and innocent. Was she perhaps hiding something? But who else could Umi trust when she had so many questions? "I'm sorry, but how did I get here? That is to say, who 'brought' me here?"  
  
"Why, Master Armatus brought you here late last night. It was most odd and surprising. We weren't expecting him to return for at least another week, or for him to bring back a visitor. This is so exciting!"  
  
"Armatus!?" Umi's blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat. Why would Clef's friend kidnap her? It was the same man wasn't it? She could fret over this news after she had a better idea as to what her situation actually was.  
  
"Yes, Master Armatus..." Her eyes nervously shot towards the door and back to Umi as she replaced some stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"And where is 'here'?" Umi questioned while she motioned to the room.  
  
"This is the island Satoria."  
  
"Is Satoria in Cephiro? I don't believe I've heard of it before. Is this another country?"  
  
Selena's eyes grew big as she spoke quickly and quietly, "So you *have* come from the mainland of Cephiro! My friends and I weren't sure, but you were dressed so differently and where else would Master Armatus..." she trailed off and nervously looked to the doorway again.  
  
"Wait, slow down. Can we just set a few things straight?" Umi interrupted, growing rather agitated. "I don't have slightest clue as to what you are speaking of. Now listen! All I know is that I was kidnapped and taken here by a man who was supposed to be Clef's friend. I just woke up with an amazing headache, no shoes, and I have no idea if Clef is alright or something horrible has befallen him..." Umi herself began to grow hysterical and she started to cry as the reality of her situation once again overcame her. Anger was quick to follow her burst of emotions. "What is going on? Where is my ovum and why can't I call upon my magic? What do you people want with me?"  
  
Selena watched the sapphire haired girl solemnly and quickly grasped her hands to gain her attention. Looking right into her eyes Selena spoke in a hushed serious voice. The playful and innocent tone from early could no longer be heard. "I cannot say much to you now, he is always listening. I will tell you more later, and I will try to help you. Maybe you in turn can help us." The seriousness of her gaze left Umi speechless and Umi nodded when Selena's eyes begged her for a response. Selena's hold on her hands tightened as her eyes once again shot to look at the doorway again, as if expecting someone. With a slight nod and a wink Selena slowly moved away from Umi and began to speak loudly in her cheerful, birdlike voice. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't believe I can answer all your questions. I don't understand everything you are speaking of. I can take you to Master Armatus, he may be able to answer your questions."  
  
Umi looked up at Selena and nodded acknowledging that she would speak with Selena again later. Selena was hiding something and couldn't speak of it now. She didn't know why, but Umi felt she could trust her. But the sooner she spoke with this Armatus the sooner she would know what she was facing or what was happening to her. "Yes, I'd like to speak with Armatus. Now!"  
  
"Then I have arrived just in time," a commanding male voice interrupted. "Thank you, Selena, for looking after her. I would like a word with our guest now."  
  
Umi spun around on the bed startled and took in the man standing in the doorway. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his long bushy bangs partly covered his left eye. His visible green eye shone brightly and a triumphant smirk played on his lips. He wore a long deep green cloak and a golden falcon rested on his shoulder. Obviously enjoying his dramatic entrance he sauntered into the room and casually pulled off his large leather gloves.  
  
Selena turned towards him and made another odd gesture with her hands while she bowed. "I will take my leave then Master Armatus." Quickly brushing past the tall man she was stopped when Umi called out to her.  
  
"Thank you Selena. for.the soup."  
  
Turning her head to look back at Umi as she exited the room Selena smiled graciously to Umi and then disappeared. Umi angrily looked up at Armatus as he approached her bed. Clenching her fists she refused to shy away from the imposing man. "Take me back," she coldly demanded.  
  
He lightly laughed, "Aren't we the spirited one? What makes you think that you are in any position to make demands?"  
  
His arrogance only infuriated Umi more. "You have no idea as to what I'm capable of... and you should know that Clef isn't one to take lightly either."  
  
"Ah yes, imagine my surprise to find that Clef's woman was a legendary Magic Knight!" He was very pleased to see the beauty before him visibly flinch. "But now that you are here, and I have taken your ovum, I do believe I have very little to fear from you."  
  
Umi ran her fingers over her hand which normally bore her glove containing her ovum. "What do you mean 'now that I'm here'? What the hell is going on! Why have you taken me? Aren't you supposed to be Clef's friend?"  
  
Chuckling he wandered to the window and gazed out into the fog covered water. "So forceful and full of questions! But I see no reason to not answer them." Clicking his tongue the falcon on his shoulder quickly flew out the window and into the mist. He turned and smiled at the enraged woman before him. She looked like a cat ready to spring and attack him with what little strength she seemed to hold at the moment. "But, if I am to answer your questions I ask that you first answer one of mine." She only glared at him in response. "What is your name?"  
  
The question seemed harmless enough. She might finally be able to get some answers as well! She bitterly spat out her reply "Umi Ryuuzaki."  
  
He seemed greatly pleased with her cooperation and he paused, as if filing away the information. Pulling aside his cloak in a graceful movement of his arm he bowed. "I am the Mage known as Armatus, former companion to Master Mage Clef. I am truly sorry to have greatly inconvenienced you Lady Umi but the current happenings called for this course of action." Umi stared at the man in disbelief. "And I am quite positive that Clef will come for you, in fact I'm counting on it."  
  
"Then he is alright?" A weight seemed to lift from her shoulders momentarily.  
  
"Yes, of course he is. I need his cooperation... But I am getting ahead of myself. My lady, you are on the small island of Satoria which is right off the coastline of Cephiro. The fog you see surrounding this island blocks out the mainland of Cephiro. Or maybe it's better to say that the fog blocks 'us' from Cephiro. Thanks to this magnificent barrier you would find that, even with your ovum, your connection to your manshin and powers would be very strained. So I wouldn't recommend trying anything foolish or heroic while you are here. It's not the most pleasant of sensations when your soul and body are taxed from fighting for control over the barrier. I wouldn't recommend trying to swim to shore either." Umi eyed him and sneered. "Oh, you can try if you would like but the water is deathly cold and the fog has a tendency to confuse swimmers and send them right back here. Or they just loose their way and die in the icy waters."  
  
She was becoming even more aggravated, if that was possible. The man seemed to love to hear himself speak! "Well, you have everything figured out and planned don't you?" she growled clenching a shaking hand. She felt so cold and weak still, and she was having trouble keeping herself from shuttering visibly. But she wasn't going to let him brush her aside.  
  
He smiled a devilish grin as he looked down at her. "But of course! I'll come to the point then. Behave and you will be treated as any lady should be treated, with respect and my word as a gentleman that you will be comfortable while you are here." He leaned down closer to her, his face hovering right above her pouting face. "If you misbehave you are only going to make things harder for yourself while we await your Mage's arrival."  
  
She stared him right in the eyes and spoke with all the malice she could muster. "I don't take orders very well." He was obviously taken back by her assertiveness which gave her a delightful sense of satisfaction. She scoffed, "and I don't see how you can call yourself a gentleman when you abduct women. You are a coward!"  
  
He cut her off, visibly angry, "Well, this will prove to be an interesting wait, won't it?" My, was she spirited, even in her current condition! Her skin was discerningly pale and a hint of blue even appeared to play on her lips. The result of sleeping in her soaked gown, in an already damp and cold room, he assumed. He would have Selena see that dry clothes were brought to her immediately. He turned on his heel and sternly walked to the door. "I am afraid, my lady, that I have many important tasks that require my attention here and I won't be able to answer all your questions right now. I'm sure Selena and the other ladies will be of help and you of course are free to wonder the grounds as you please. Just keep my warning in mind." Armatus took a quick step to his right as shoe flew past his left ear and collided with the wall.  
  
"Damn!" Umi gritted her teeth as she watched him slowly turn to face her, shaking his head like a disapproving parent would to a naughty child.  
  
"Really now." he sighed disapprovingly as he picked up the shoe and tossed it onto the bed next to her. "Is that any way for a lady to behave?"  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
He laughed again and swiftly walked out the door, his cape fluttering behind him. Umi continued to stare at the empty doorway with a look that could kill, long after he left. Letting out a shuttered but calming breath she looked down at her shaking hands attempting to still them. Sliding of the bed she crept to the fire place and warmed herself as she thought. She needed to meet up with Selena again. The girl seemed to want to help her and was not extremely fond of or comfortable around Armatus. She also needed a better idea of her surroundings if she was going to attempt to escape. Some sort of trap, it seemed, was being set for Clef and she was the bait. That conceded bastard was going to learn that she wasn't one to take lightly and she wasn't about to let anything happen to Clef in his attempt to save her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Five  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Six. Thank you for reading and for sticking with me. Reviews and emails are always welcomed.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com www.cosplaycuties.net  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	6. Stone Beauty

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait. This chapter was quite the endeavor. I kept rethinking things over as I tackled it, figuring out just where I was going. Thing have slightly morphed from my original plans, but I hope for the best. I had to use this chapter to set up a lot of things and explain the back story, I'm sorry if it's too dull. But seriously, this chapter got long, how many pages? Just hitting 18? But let's just say it's a reward for waiting so long.  
  
Thank you too all the readers that are sticking with me, and who write me those encouraging emails and reviews. You make me want to finish this puppy when it sometimes seems too daunting or I have writer's block. So I'm going to try something I've seen other authors do to let reviews know they are appreciated. Little notes for you!  
  
Umi-chan - Your emails were a wonderful encouragement. I'm glad I could help you out in your writing. I just wish I could get the chapters out as quickly as you do.  
  
Silver Dragonfly - Hope this chapter gives you a little more on exactly what Umi and Clef have been pulled into.  
  
AnGeL_w1nG - I'm sorry my updates aren't as speedy as you and other readers would like. I know I'd like to update more quickly as well. But that pesky school gets in the way. *sigh* Stick with me.  
  
blazingIcEph0enix, Maria, Fire Mistress, Clef-chan, and Keichan - I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! Hope this story will give your Umi/Clef fill by the time it's finished.  
  
Drkdemon - Sorry for the lack of Clef-ie goodness. I'll try harder in future chapters.  
  
Shnickers- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like the story. And yes, a tiny little Clef teasing Umi about her amount of clothing would be rather odd. ^_^;  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! Original characters do belong to me though. Please R&R. ^_^  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Six: Stone Beauty  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He surveyed the land from a steep cliff overlooking the shoreline. His horse stomped the ground impatiently as it grew restless with the lack of activity. The creature was still intoxicated with the unbridled energy and magic that seemed to flow over it and the rider as they pushed to reach their destination. Clef patted the horse's neck uninterestedly as he strained his eyes, hoping to see something past the fog that blocked his view. With an aggravated sigh he shook his head and dismounted. This general area of Cephiro's forests and border left one with an eerie and mystic feeling. It was no wonder that they had chosen this spot so many ages ago to house what they had to hide.  
  
The cold damp ground gave under his weight as he dismounted and Clef looked down, annoyed to see his boots slowly sinking in the mud and filth. Dead leaves were abundant and clung to the ground in a matted layer. The ancient trees were enormous and dark, towering over the Master Mage, leaving a sense of foreboding. It was almost dawn and the forest was silent after the previous night's downpour.  
  
Clef wiped his wet bangs from his eyes and began to shake out his cloak. The air was chilled and his breath could be seen as small clouds and he exhaled. He was soaked and chilled to the bone but he seemed to pay no mind as he stood in deep thought. A nudge from his horse made Clef turn and look to the creature and let out a defeated sigh. Throwing his hand down abruptly his clothes dried and the horse was unsaddled and tied to a nearby tree. Uttering a few words under his breath he extended his arm and twisted his wrist in a quick circle. The air buzzed with electricity and his staff materialized in his hand.  
  
His letter should have reached the Knights at the castle by now and they were most likely on their way. He thought it best to search for the castle beyond the mists while he awaited their arrival, that way they all could immediately set out and do what they need to. He would have preferred to handle the situation entirely on his own. Only a few knew of the hidden castle in the mists, and there was reason for that. The problem that those before him had foreseen was coming to pass. He couldn't fool himself into thinking that this was just a minor ripple in the ocean of problems that waited to spill forth, this was the breaking point, he was sure. It was best to ask for the Magic Knights. He couldn't handle this entirely on his own now, and he wasn't going to take chances when it involved both his love and the land he had spent so many ages caring for.  
  
Leaning his staff in the crook of his arm he extended his hands out toward the wall of fog that danced across the water and the shoreline. Touching his two index fingers and his thumbs to form a triangle he closed his eyes and focused. The water rhythmically washing onto the stony shore was all that could be heard as he stood there in silence trying to search through the mist. Minutes passed and he furrowed his brow together in frustration when he wasn't rewarded for his efforts. Of course it would be more difficult than this to be able to locate the pathway through!  
  
Flexing his hands in anger he shook out his shoulders and began again. The wind blew past and played with his cape and hair but he paid no notice. He remained in his trance, undisturbed, slowly letting his hands and mind scan the horizon. An hour passed and the tense silence and concentration continued. Finally, taking in a long calming breath he slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. No emotions played on his stone cold features and he stared out into the fog and he carefully lowered his arms. Bringing one hand to rub his temple he let out an aggravated sigh. This was proving to be even more difficult than he had planed.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Umi ran a hand past her ear, taming the stray hair strands that continued to fall into her eyes. "I must really look like hell," she admitted to herself. Quickly and quietly she traveled down the spiraling stone steps that led from the room she had awoken in. After warming herself by the fire and attempting to get a grasp on her situation she decided it was best to explore and look for Selena. Sitting around would get her nowhere, and she wasn't one to wait patiently anyway. Her fingers explored the cold stone of the walls as she hurried past. The stairway abruptly ended and Umi carefully peered out into the large connected hallway. She had been told she was free to wander the castle yet she still felt a need to be wary. Who knew when that Armatus character would show up again?  
  
There wasn't a soul in sight, yet the soft, feminine, melodic laughter and voices could be heard. The hallway was dim from the lack of windows and was lit by the torches hanging from the walls. The ceiling was low and the hallway itself was remarkably small. Looking to her left and right Umi could see other enclosed staircases leading off into darkness. An arched door-like opening was positioned across from Umi and she cautiously approached it and leaned on the wooden banister that made it more of a window than a doorway. Umi gasped as she looked down into another room. A large stone common room lay before her, warmly lit by the raging fire in the large stone fireplace centered on the opposing wall. Many women sat casually in the room, spinning, sewing, and chatting. They were dressed similarly to Selena, their long hair down and free. Umi carefully assessed the women and was surprised as two new women appeared from an entrance just below her "window" that was placed high in the stone wall. One of the two new women laughed and patted the other on the shoulder before turning to look towards the entrance again. Umi's tense shoulders relaxed when she recognized the raven haired girl as Selena. As if sensing being watched Selena leaned back and smiled at Umi.  
  
"Come and join us won't you?" she questioned in her birdlike voice.  
  
Umi froze, startled, and watched as the other women turned to see who Selena was speaking to. No hint of malice or anger played on the women's faces. The older women smiled warmly while the younger women's eyes grew big as they gapped at the sapphire haired girl.  
  
"The staircase behind you, on the left, leads down here," she continued gesturing to Umi with and elegant wave of her hand.  
  
Umi numbly nodded and turned to find the staircase. Uneasily she made her way down the twisting uneven stairs. Approaching the arched opening that lead into the common room Umi began to unintentionally wring her cold hands as she softly stepped into the room. Selena was immediately at her side, greeting her while leading her to the center of the group of women.  
  
"My friends, we have an unexpected visitor from the mainland. May I introduce Lady Umi," Selena began, gesturing to Umi.  
  
Umi closed her eyes and inclined her head ever so slightly in recognition of the women in the room, unsure of what she was supposed to do. As she raised her gaze her eyes met those of a much older woman sitting comfortably in front of a spinning wheel. The woman's eyes seemed to stare right into her very soul and Umi was put on edge yet again. The general feeling of the whole room was like that she had never experienced. She felt oddly aware of herself, thoughts and emotions. The older woman smiled knowingly and nodded in return. The younger women in the room chattered anxiously and eyed Umi with excitement and curiosity. Something about this whole scene didn't sit right with Umi and shifted her weight uneasily.  
  
The older woman broke through the chatter in her strong but warm voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Warrior of the Water." Umi jaw dropped in shock. The older woman lightly laughed and gestured for Umi to step closer. Selena placed her hand on Umi's lower back and encouraged her to step forward.  
  
The old woman continued with a smile, "It is unusual that one who has never met an empath can sense the presence of our powers. Normally, they would be blissfully unaware."  
  
"Empath?" Umi questioned.  
  
"Yes my dear, you are in a room full of them. We have been gifted with the power to sense and read other's emotions and most of us have basic healing powers. It is our calling to comfort those with troubled minds and auras. You, my dear, have the presence of the dragon about your aura. It is quite an honor to meet such a privileged and legendary female warrior."  
  
Umi ran a hand over the back of her neck in her mild embarrassment, "Please. I'm just."  
  
"The one who may be able to help us," the older woman finished. Umi looked at her questioningly. "My name is Helena young one. Please ease yourself; you have nothing to fear from any of these ladies. I'm sure they would all be very happy if your emotions weren't so heavily burdened with fear and worry." Umi gave a rather annoyed and indignant look to the woman. She didn't appreciate being seen as weak through her emotions and she sure as hell didn't enjoy the thought of the every woman in the room having a field day reading her. Turning her head quickly to the side she silenced two chattering younger girls who were blatantly staring at her, with an icy stare. She was becoming a little annoyed with all the new information that she had been flooded with since she had woken up.  
  
"My dear, please do not take offense. We can all see the strength of your will. It is understandable, these feelings that you harbor, after all that has happened to you." Umi's eyes widened in shock and Helena nodded knowing with a smile and motioned for Umi to sit next to her on her bench. Selena smiled to Umi and nodded in assurance. Umi daintily sat next to Helena and nearly jumped when Helena raised her soft, aged hand to lightly touch Umi's forehead. An amazingly comforting wave of warmth filled Umi as the tension and fear that had plagued her began to drain from her senses. Umi's eyes fluttered shut as Helena shared her fear and worry, lifting the weight from her burdened mind, putting her at ease. When Helena removed her hand Umi looked to the woman with gratitude and amazement. Her mind felt clear and sharp, she felt as if she would be able to handle whatever it was that she would have to face in the time waiting for Clef.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me; I didn't ask your permission to help. It was rather rude of me."  
  
Umi shook her head, "No, thank you. That was amazing." Umi stared at Helena with wonder, "you have helped me immensely. With this ability of yours, it is a wonder I haven't met or heard of empaths on the mainland. Your skills would be widely sought wouldn't they be?"  
  
Helena laughed lightly, "It is not quite that simple my Lady. Selena," Selena stepped away from the group of girls with whom she was speaking and waited for Helena to continue. "Please take the Lady and find her some dry clothes, these damp ones won't due if she doesn't want to catch a chill. Then maybe you can show her around the castle and answer any of her questions. Tell her about our. situation." Selena nodded and made the intricate gesture with her hands that Umi had seen her do earlier.  
  
"Come Lady Umi, there is much to do."  
  
Umi stood and turned to Helena, "Thank you so much again."  
  
"It was my pleasure child," Helena replied turning back to her spinning. "Now go."  
  
Maneuvering her way through the crowd of women Umi followed Selena to one of the stone archways and followed her out of the common room that had suddenly began to feel so comforting and safe. Seeing through clear eyes and thinking with a settled mind she decided she wouldn't let this situation over come her. Eyes wandering over the cracks of the stone floor as she went Umi tilted her head to the side in thought.  
  
"Selena?"  
  
"Yes Lady Umi?" Selena continued to lead Umi through the halls.  
  
"Why does this castle look so different from the other structures in Cephiro? I mean, it looks hand built."  
  
"That's because it was Lady Umi."  
  
"Okay, first of all you can stop calling me 'Lady Umi'. Umi is just fine." Umi paused in her movement and Selena turned to face her with a questioning look. Umi smiled, "There is no need for formalities if we're going to be friends." Selena smiled and nodded. "Second," Umi continued. "Why didn't you just use magic and will to build the castle?"  
  
Selena turned and started to walk again, leading Umi to another set of stairs. "I'm sure Master Armatus has mentioned the barrier to you Lady. I mean, Umi." Umi let out a disgruntled sigh in response. "The barrier was set before the castle was built, to protect what we house here."  
  
"The empaths?" Umi asked as they approached a thick wooden door.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Selena easily maneuvered her way down the twisting stairway leading Umi into a warm and bustling kitchen. Women hustled about in the glow of the fireplace, busying themselves with their various tasks. Wide eyed Umi took everything in and continued to follow Selena who opened a door in the back of the kitchen and motioned for Umi to enter. The room appeared to be a washroom and linen closet. A thin open doorway in the back of the room led outside from what Umi could tell, as the sound of birds and a cold draft seemed to emanate from the doorway. Selena began to busy herself looking through the piled linens as Umi wandered over to the large fireplace and looked over the washboards and scrub bins. "If you would like to take a bath later, I can arrange one for you," Selena offered, pointing to the corner of the room. Umi looked over to the corner to see a folded screen and a large tub. Not the most elegant of bathing situations. Certainly nothing like the large baths she and the girls used back in their castle. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. 'Their castle', since when did she feel the castle was partially hers, her home? Umi looked uneasily at the bath tub again and gave a little defeated sigh.  
  
"I would like that," Umi answered.  
  
"You'll have to give me ample warning when you would like to, it takes quite a bit of time to boil all the water." Umi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Here we are!" Umi looked up from her musings in the corner of the room and turned to Selena who was triumphantly holding up a dress much like her own in style. "I made this one myself. The fabric took quite some time to weave but the dying was the tricky part," she happily chirped.  
  
Umi's jaw dropped. "You 'made' that?"  
  
"Of course, how do you think we get clothes?" Selena teased as she handed the dress to Umi. "I'll take your dress and hang it out to dry with your cloak."  
  
"Oh, I had forgotten about my cloak. Thank you."  
  
Selena nodded, "Oh, I'll be right back." And she rushed out the door small door Umi had noticed earlier.  
  
Setting up the changing screen just for modesty's sake, Umi began to peel off the damp and heavy dress. She had no idea that the garment would be so adapt at holding water for so long. Shivering she rubbed her discerningly pale arms and began to pulled on the dress Selena had handed to her. Did it feel good to put on fresh dry clothes! Umi stepped from behind the screen as she fastened the long belt that rested at her hips, and admired Selena's work. The dress was a deep, rich purple at her shoulders and blended to a beautiful royal blue at her feet. The dress was unbelievably comfortable, draping flatteringly around her form. Running her hand over the fabric Umi smiled at the bumpy and mildly uneven feel, she could tell the fabric was hand woven, and she was all the more impressed.  
  
"Oh, don't you look pretty!" Selena skipped over to Umi and took her hand.  
  
"Thank you, it's a beautiful dress."  
  
Selena smiled and Umi looked questioningly to her hand. Turning Umi's hand over Selena placed the silver dragon clasp that had held Umi's cloak. "You don't want to be loosing this pretty little piece."  
  
"Thank you." Umi looked at it in surprise and fastened it at her hip at the clasp of her long belt.  
  
A sly smile played on Selena's lips. "I've placed a mild blocking spell on it. Some magics aren't that difficult to manage even with the barrier," she said softly. "He won't be able to so easily using scrying to check in on you now."  
  
"Scrying? Who?"  
  
"Armatus," Selena answered gathering up Umi's discarded dress in her arms, motioning with her head for Umi to follow her. She one again went through the small back door and led Umi down a thin open stairway that hugged the outside wall of the castle. "Scrying is how mages are able to watch and see things, where they are not. I'm sure he has used it to check on you already this morning, and he plans on keeping an eye on you that way. This should make things a little more interesting for him. Your little dragon will cloud his viewer." Selena laughed lightly as she walked over to a group of trees where clothes lines hung and began to pin up Umi's dress.  
  
Scrying is how mages see. Umi thought uneasily about the subject. He could have been watching her already this morning? The idea made Umi uncomfortable. And she had just changed her clothes! The idea that he may have been watching her then made her seethe with anger. Did all mages use scrying? Umi thought back and tilted her head in astonishment. Clef used scrying too, she had never thought twice about it, or what it was called. How many times had she wandered into the main hall to see Clef staring at the ceiling surveying Cephiro? They had all used his talents to watch the fighting during the last battle. And he had always been able to check in on her and the girls when they had first arrived in Cephiro. As the realization hit her she wondered how many other times he had used to scrying to perhaps check in on her. A sly smile played on her lips; he could possibly be quite the Peeping Tom.  
  
"Selena," Umi suddenly became anxious. "How do you live with knowing he may be watching? He might have been watching us in the common room."  
  
Selena clapped her hands together as she finished with her task. "He wasn't. He knows better than to try that with all those empaths sitting around. We're far too aware if someone is scrying. I could tell he was watching you for a little while when I first saw you this morning. Right before he arrived." She smiled to the blue haired girl in triumph.  
  
"So, why all these empaths in one area, and why are you all cut off from Cephiro. Why does it seem that Armatus is the only man around here?"  
  
"Because he is the only man on the island." Umi gave Selena an incredulous look. "Come," Selena continued. "I'll try to explain things, and Armatus is usually gone or meditating in his chambers around now. We won't have to worry much about him."  
  
Umi followed Selena down the rock terrain behind the trees leading down to the shore. Weaving their way past the rocks, paying little attention to the wind that flew over the water and ripped at their hair and skirts the two women continued on. Soon they came to a path, leading up from the shore, into a wooded area. Umi was grateful that the uneven jagged rocks gave way to a soft dirt pathway. She was becoming annoyed with stubbing her toes and slipping on the loose rocks. The pathway was abnormally dark, the trees leaning over it, shielding the sky from view. A scattered pattern of speckled sunlight danced through the shifting leaves of the trees. Umi followed, amazed by the beauty of the woods, the fresh scent of the ocean still drifting through the wall of trees. It was eerie though, not a sound was heard in the woods. Not the sound of their footsteps, their rustling skirts, the water crash on the shore, the wind whipping through the leaves of the trees, no birds singing. Umi wondered if she even spoke would her voice be heard or would her words be eaten by the deafening silence.  
  
It was after a good amount of walking Selena let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Umi as they stepped into a clearing. It was lighter in the clearing, but the enormous trees that stood as silent sentinels still blacked most the sky from view. Nothing seemed to stir in the clearing, the long grass didn't quake and the fallen leaves didn't rustle. Umi pulled her hair back behind her shoulders as if she would tie it back as she leaned back to look towards the high canopy of the trees.  
  
"This is what the barrier hides," Selena finally broke the silence and continued into the clearing. Before them stood a long stone wall, cracked and covered with moss from its age. In the center of the circular clearing was a stone table. Umi's eyes grew big as she took in the wall, walking closer as she admired the work, the stone slightly glittering from the abundance of quartz in its makeup. Umi could not begin to describe the beauty and intricacy of the carvings on the rock. Before her was a mural, two main figures stood out at its center. It seemed as if beautiful, flawless stone statues were pulling themselves out of the stone wall.  
  
A winged, well defined man was at the center. Only clothed in the cloths that draped around his waist, his graceful body twisted and arched back at the waist, his arms outstretched, seemingly tied to a banister carved into the stone. He was tied back by an abundance of long strips of fabric that pulled at him from both sides, his wings arched gallantly as if he was struggling. His eyes were hidden by an amazing feather mask that he wore, along with a blindfold that had seemingly been tied over the mask, although the blindfold was slipping down, letting one sightless, stone cold eye gaze towards Umi and Selena. Umi was amazed, he almost seemed real. His long wavy hair arched about his head gloriously, almost forming a halo, and in his left hand there was an incredibly threatening sword that looked as if it was about to fall from his restrained grasp.  
  
A woman was below him, legs together, elegantly arching to her side. She was also winged, her left wing and arm encircling the man's legs, holding him. She was draped in flowing fabric that seemed to dance about her form and yet spin it's self around the man as well, restraining him. Her long straight hair also gloriously spun about her head, circling into a halo. Her face was smooth and unmarred like porcelain, her eyes closed in a look of grief. A bird with its wings outstretched was clasped to her chest by her right hand, and her legs and arms were adorned with circlets, jewelry and what seemed to be tattoos.  
  
The two figures were unbelievably beautiful, in their stone silence. Umi approached the wall and raised a delicate, shaking hand to run her fingers along the face of the woman. Selena quickly snatched her hand. "Don't!" she scolded. Umi looked at her in confusion. "It will haunt you, most likely take you, you will become one of them," Selena gestured towards the far ends of the stone wall. Umi's eyes widened yet again, she had been so entrapped by the two main figures she hadn't paid any mind to the rest of the wall.  
  
The twisting fabric that restrained the man continued on both to the left and right and twisted itself through the outreaching hands of many different women. Each woman pulled on the fabric, or was twisted herself in the fabric. Some had a look of stern determination, some of regret and sorrow. They didn't appear as angelic as the main figures, but to be normal women, each beautiful in their own way. Some had similar markings under their left eye and they all appeared to be dressed similarly, much like Selena and Umi were now dressed. Umi eyed them all curiously when her attention was suddenly drawn to one of the women. Her hair was long and straight, her bangs slightly hiding a circlet that graced her head. Her sightless stone eyes stared helplessly towards the two girls, a single stone tear permanently etched on her beautiful face that had the same marking under her left eye. She herself was twisted in the fabric, using her weight to arch backwards and pull towards the end of the stone wall, one arm resting on the taught fabric in front of her, fingers ensnarled in it, almost pointing to the angels at the center of the wall. Umi gasped as she studied the woman's features. The woman held and unbelievable resemblance to herself! She felt a chill run up her spine.  
  
Selena walked up and stood, observing from behind Umi's shoulder. "She is the real reason you received such unbelieving glances in the common room from the younger women." A line formed on Umi's brow as she looked to Selena, questioningly. "She is our former High Priestess, Umi. Desdemona."  
  
"You carved her likeness into the stone?"  
  
"No, she gave herself to the stone. It is the duty of the High Priestess, that if the need arises, she must give herself and her strength to the stone. Desdemona has only recently given herself to the stone. Many of the women have been grieving for her loss and it is as if they had seen her spirit when you walked into the common room this morning." Umi looked back at the carving of Desdemona. "You do bear quite the remarkable likeness to her. I'm sorry to say that that may be part of the cause of your problems and your being here."  
  
"What do you mean? I began to think that Helena was your High Priestess, she seemed so motherly yet commanding."  
  
Selena eyed the stone wall uneasily and moved towards the edge of the clearing, sitting on the grass facing the stone wall. Umi followed suit. "Helena is like a mother to all the girls here, this is true. She has been here for many ages, and she has the most developed powers, under those of a High Priestess. She becomes our new 'leader' you could say, when we wait for a new Priestess to feel the calling." Selena's friendly green eyes met with Umi's deep blue ones. "I myself have felt something stirring within me. I am not sure what it is. It may be the calling, but I am afraid. I do not know if I have the courage or strength to answer it, or even know if it is the calling." Selena focused on her feet that were stretched before her on the grass, lifting her leg to gracefully circle her ankle, seemingly lost in her thoughts and the simple act. Umi waited patiently for her to continue.  
  
"While some empaths are allowed to leave the Isle to find themselves a mate only to return to bear their daughter here, and yes it is always a daughter, most women on Satoria are brought here at an early age. We are born with the calling to be an empath, and unless we receive proper training the experience can be quite overwhelming and frightening. The flood of emotions you feel and sense around you is amazing, Umi. I myself was brought here when I was but a young girl. I was so distraught at first, to leave my family and those I loved. But that is the way it is done, and has been done for centuries. I understand that it was for the best now. But I despised the man who had shown up at my family's door one day, only to take me away. That man was Master Armatus. He has been the sole protector of the entrance to this hidden Isle for ages. He is called to us and then sent out to find a new girl when the High Priestess senses one coming into her powers." Shocked, Umi looked to Selena, encouraging her to continue. "Master Armatus has not always been like he is now Umi. True, I despised him when I was young, but I grew to understand and accept my fate. He was always very kind and gentle, treating all the empaths with the utmost respect and concern. He himself, though, seemed to hate his task of whisking young girls away from their families. He seemed to wish that he had just been an ordinary man. But then, strong mages are always given stressful and usually unwanted tasks of great importance. It is their duty and calling."  
  
Umi looked to her hands and lightly traced the ring Clef had given her. The thin stream of water sparkled and wove its way around her finger. Did Clef feel the same way she wondered? She knew he held great responsibility being the Master Mage, caring for all of Cephiro's well being. Did he too hate his crushing and maybe overwhelming responsibility? Did he ever wish he was just an ordinary man? Umi's heart ached at the thought.  
  
"Maybe that is what drew her to him. His remorse, yet undying sense of duty and his kindness," Selena looked once again to Umi to drive home the point. "There are no men on Satoria for a purpose Umi. It is too dangerous. That is why when Desdemona and Armatus fell in love it was so traumatic. The protector of the Isle had always only come when he was called to bring a new girl otherwise he wandered the mainland of Cephiro, a drifter, waiting for the call to come again. At first they denied their love for each other, he respected his place and would only come to the island when called. But it became too much for the two of them and Desdemona would call to him and open the pathway for him when there was no new girl to retrieve. She showed him how to find his way through the fog without resistance. They both knew that they were doing was wrong, but they couldn't help themselves. From what I have heard the two had known each other when they were young, they grew up together and their feelings of love had sprouted then, only to be smothered when they were both torn apart by their separate callings. To have found each other again was too much for them."  
  
Selena sighed loudly and continued on with her tale. "Armatus had spent too much time on the Isle and his presence was felt by 'him'." Selena pointed to the man in the stone wall. "'He' is the reason that this is an island of only women. He was imprisoned in the stone by his sister and the help of many of the ancient mages, and he is attempting to break free. He has been for ages. His eyes, they seduce and possess other men, putting them under his power to do his bidding while he is imprisoned. There was a time when his eyes were completely covered and we had little to fear, but every so often there is a resurgence of power from the rock as he attempts to break free, and eventually his blindfold began to fall from his eyes. He is unbelievably powerful Umi, a spirit that descended to Cephiro in search of his sister. He will destroy anything to have her again and to gain power." Umi eyes ran over the stone wall. Could this stone wall really hold so much power?  
  
"The woman, below him," Selena pointed to the female angel clinging to the man's legs. "She is his sister, and who we pray to on the Isle. She is 'The Power' and is the one that has endowed us all with our abilities to be empaths. Her presence here is why we must come here to learn to control our powers. The Power came to Cephiro ages before her brother. She is certainly not the same type of being as the creator of our world, but she is remarkably powerful. We do not know where she came from, but she was in search of place of peace, to teach, and to escape her brother. For you see, she is the good and he is the evil. And while she wishes to explore on her own, there can be no balance without the two of them balancing the other's powers. There is no good if there is no evil. But her brother lusted for her and tried to take her for his own. She fled to Cephiro and for many ages she was free of him, until he finally found her. His rage was unbelievable from what I am told. To save Cephiro and the daughters she had endowed with her powers and who worshiped her, she imprisoned her brother in the stone, pretending to seduce him, and then binding him. You see how he is tied and how she holds his legs?"  
  
"Yes, it's oddly beautiful and yet disturbing," Umi answered.  
  
"Yes it is. She sacrificed herself to save everyone, but as the ages pass he repeatedly rests and then tries to break free again. That is why there are the women to their sides. They have all at one time been a High Priestess of Satoria, watching over the wall, protecting Cephiro from its power. When he tries to escape they too sacrifice themselves to the stone, helping pull him back into his prison. Armatus was being unknowingly seduced by him Umi, Desdemona knew it. She found him one night in this clearing, staring intently at the wall. He was becoming entrapped. Desdemona finally took it upon herself to do what had to be done. She pleaded with Armatus to come back to her, but he was already entranced by the wall. So she gave herself to the stone." Selena paused to wipe a tear from her eye the palm of her hand.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Umi asked placing a comforting hand on Selena's leg.  
  
"I was close to Desdemona. She was like an older sister to me. I was with her when she found Armatus here. The rest of the story is common knowledge here." She let out a shuttered sigh. "It was strangely beautiful, the whole process of her being taken by the stone. The way she looked to Armatus as she disappeared though, that look could break anyone's heart. That's why her stone presence is so grief stricken." Umi nodded in understanding. "Armatus's entrapment was weakened when she was taken by the stone, but when he realized what had just happened he became a broken man. Her sacrifice had been for nothing, because his overwhelming grief left him remarkably susceptible to the effects of the wall. And now, he is under its influence. That is why he is still on Satoria. I do not know exactly what he is planning, but I'm sure that he is attempting to help the evil in the stone. Its evil seduces men with the promise of unbridled power. We are unable to do anything though Umi, a new High Priestess hasn't been called yet, and he has free reign over the Isle with his knowledge of the barrier and his skills as a mage. He doesn't seem to want to harm any of the women here though, and we cannot leave The Power unprotected, even if we can only watch over her in our own little way. Even if the new Priestess steps forward." Selena plucked a piece of grass from the ground and nervously shredded it.  
  
"Don't put so much weight on your shoulders Selena. The new Priestess may not be you."  
  
"You are right, I do not know yet. But Umi, I worry for Cephiro, The Power, Armatus. and you. It may be that you were meant to be taken here, The Power directed you here to help us. You are a legendary warrior, are you not?" Umi nodded in response. "But then, it may have just been that Armatus was drawn to you by your likeness to Desdemona. And I would be wary then if I were you. He is not himself, the evil has him."  
  
Umi felt the all too familiar uneasiness settle in her stomach again. "I don't know what I can do to help Selena. I cannot talk to my manshin, Selece. And I don't have my ovum, which I need for my weapon and to help me harness my magic. Then there is the barrier."  
  
Selena gave her a small smile, "I can help you by giving you a few tips on how to deal with the barrier," she encouraged.  
  
Smiling in thanks Umi nodded to Selena but again looked to the ground in worry. "I don't know where to start though, can't we just try to get all the empaths to leave and we can attempt to get help?"  
  
"We help control the power emanating from the wall Umi; it is our duty to guard it. Our powers are meant to help. We did at one time wander the land after our studies here to aid the leaders of the land with troubled and heavy hearts. But many girls are not ready to leave yet, and it is risky, he has control over the waters and the barrier."  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment in contemplation. "It just seems so odd that he's letting me wander so freely here, this whole situation seems discerningly calm and carefree. I don't like it." Umi threw a small stone she had been idly playing with towards the wall for good measure.  
  
"I can assure you Umi that the situation is very serious, if the evil breaks from the wall. Cephiro would be in grave danger. It is just that we empaths don't have the skills to put a stop to it, we can only hope to maintain the odd balance we have now."  
  
"It seems Selena, from what I've gathered, that I'm just bait." Umi let out an agitated sigh.  
  
"Bait?"  
  
"For Clef. my." Umi trailed off unsure how to continue. Looking at her ring again she felt her pulse quicken. What was she to him? There was a mutual understanding and calm between them, and so much love, when she accepted the ring from him. Did this really mean she was engaged, or was this more of a commitment or promise, embodied in a ring. But wasn't that what an engagement ring really was? She loved him so much that it hurt sometimes, and she knew he must be close to frantic to find her missing. He must be enraged and sick with worry. She felt her stomach clench with the worry.  
  
"Your lover?" Selena quietly questioned, concerned over Umi's suddenly far away look.  
  
Umi felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes but she held them at bay as she looked back to Selena and smiled. "Yes, my lover. I don't know what Armatus wants with him. He is the Master Mage though." Umi trailed off as she turned to look at the wall again.  
  
"I knew that name was familiar! The Master Mage? My word! You have quite the catch my friend. It takes a strong woman to capture the heart of so powerful of a mage. They normally are so overcome by the responsibility of their positions that they live solitary lives or just randomly take lovers. You must have an amazing inner strength to catch his eye."  
  
Umi blushed at the compliment, "I have two friends who are just as strong if not stronger than me. They are the other two Magic Knights." She trailed off as she thought about Selena's words on a Master Mage. Had Clef been one to just randomly take lovers she wondered? No, he must have decided to live a solitary life, why else choose that child like body she had first seen him in? She grew angry with herself, why was this bothering her? She was being irrational. This was not the time.  
  
"This does make things interesting. You are probably right. Armatus is most likely drawing the Master Mage here for a purpose. But I would still be on my guard around him if I were you." Umi nodded, feeling quite uneasy about why Selena might be implying. "Well now," Selena stood up and brushed off her skirts. "It's getting late, that story takes quite some time to tell." She sadly smiled at Umi. "It's getting cold, we should get back before the others worry and Armatus begins to wonder where you have wandered off to. I'll look into finding your ovum."  
  
"If I had that, things would be much easier, and much more interesting," Umi admitted.  
  
The two left the clearing and headed back through the dark forest. When they made it back to the shore Umi stopped to gaze into the mist the faint sense of frustration and anguish playing in the back of her mind. Could it be Clef? It hit her again this time more strongly and she gasped out loud. "I have this feeling Clef is out there, trying to get to me, and he can't." She closed her eyes and focused on the mist, something familiar was there. "It is him, I just know it."  
  
Selena stared out into the mist with her. "Well, he may be just outside the mist. We can't know. But even the Master Mage will find it difficult to find a pathway through the barrier. It was made to protect the island from even one as powerful as him."  
  
"He may be there with the other Knights," Umi thought out loud. "Is there anyway we can help him through? Will Armatus know if he attempts to cross the water?"  
  
Selena looked towards the ground in thought. Snapping her head up she grabbed Umi's hand. "I don't think Armatus will be able to tell once he is on the water. The mist will at least hide him. There is one way that might work. There is a certain portion of the cliff that the Priestess would use to call to Armatus, to show him the way to Satoria. Now, neither you nor I have her knowledge of how to open the mist but that spot has its own magic and it may be just enough to give him a beacon."  
  
"How can we get there?"  
  
"That's the troubling part. The only way to reach the spot is through the Priestess's chambers, and down a small stairway from her balcony. This room is close to Armatus's room and study, and I wouldn't be surprised if he spent his fair share of time in the Priestess's room as well. I believe he has left the room exactly as Desdemona had it before she was taken. We'll have to be sure he doesn't know you're there. It's risky."  
  
"Well, we can't just sit around. We have to try everything we can."  
  
"The best time would probably be later tonight. I'll come to your chamber later this evening when everyone is asleep. Best that as few people as possible know about this. But first we must join everyone for dinner, so he doesn't think something is amiss." The two continued on back to the castle, stopping only momentarily to quickly gather wildflowers so they could claim they spent the whole afternoon looking for them. Running a hand uneasily through her hair as they stepped back into the castle Umi took a deep breath. Tonight was going to prove to be interesting.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
His lavender hair hung raggedly on his face, and dark circles under his eyes reemphasized his exhaustion from lack of sleep and strict concentration. He had been a living statue, scanning the horizon before him since dawn. A trickle of sweat trailed down the side of his face from his already damp forehead and his arms were practically shaking from being extended in front of him all day. He may be a Master Mage and have remarkable strength and concentration, but the daylight was fading and he was growing weary and hopeless. The wind ripped at his cape and his eyes finally snapped open. Slowly bring down his stiff arms, Clef stretched his legs and massaged his shoulders, eyes never leaving the blinding fog wall before him. His entire presence practically screamed of his fatigue as he stood on the shore, shoulders hunched over. But the rage he had felt since the moment he had heard Umi's screams in his mind, never left him, and still shone brightly in his eyes.  
  
He had tried so many different incantations and attempts in his search for a glimmer of the pathway to the Isle that he had lost count. Every time he grew close to finding the answer he needed, it slipped through his fingers. He could feel the final traces of the pathway, as it had been used recently. Its dim glow was imprinted in the back of his mind, yet he could not grasp it firmly. He was certain he any other mage or person wouldn't have even been able to detect its dying, faint glow, but it angered him none the less. The ancients had certainly outdone themselves when they made this barrier.  
  
He was remarkably calm, unmoving until he clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white. Allowing his staff to unceremoniously fall the rocky shore Clef let out an aggravated, blood curdling, yell of frustration. He swiftly bent to grab a large jagged rock and violently hurled it into the mist. He never heard its splash as it landed in the water. Bent over from his exertion, chest heaving, he shot a deadly look to the mist, staying that way for quite some time.  
  
His eyes suddenly grew big at the realization of his outburst and he spun on his heal, retrieving his staff, stomping over to his horse. Running a shaking hand through his tussled hair in an attempt to gain his composure, he began to set up the starts of a camp. What had just happened to him? He had not lost his composure in such a manner since he was a young man. He was Master Mage Clef, known for his calm cool and reason in times of distress. He couldn't be a Master Mage without that ability. And he had allowed his rage to just take him now? Ashamed and angered with himself and the situation that was breaking his composure; he silently thanked the gods that no one had been around to see his display. He must remain strong and in control.  
  
Letting out a defeated sigh Clef looked at his hands and slowly shuffled up to his waiting horse, tied to the nearby tree. Laughing lightly he straightened his jacket and flipped back his long bangs. "We'll let that little display be just our little secret okay?" He walked to the horse and ran his hand over its smooth flank. "No need for the others to know I'm on the edge of loosing it. Come on, let's get you watered." The horse almost seemed to nod in understanding at the tired Mage as Clef untied its reigns and led it to the shore.  
  
He had a blazing fire going and a small area sheltered by the large trees cleared before the sky shifted to its brilliant orange huge of evening. Lifting his hand in front of him he formed a glowing sphere which he threw to the sky. It spun dizzily, suspended in air before it flew off into the distance. "That should help them find their way." Clef turned to look at his horse which was once again tied to a tree, staring at him with large brown eyes. "And I'm still talking to my horse." Clef laughed as he collapsed under a nearby tree and shifted his weight around in an attempt to get comfortable. "Brilliant!" His voice was barely above a whisper. The realization of exactly how undeniably tired he was sank in as he wearily gazed into the dancing flames of the fire. The strain of the day's concentration, his lack of sleep the past night, the overwhelming worry and anger was almost too much. Sighing, he let his head lull back to rest against the tree, his bangs shading his eyes. The Knights would be here soon, he noted with appreciation. But he still had not found the way through the fog and they all would only be in the same situation, stuck. Running through his dwindling options in his head Clef closed his eyes and slipped into an exhausted dreamless sleep.  
  
Daylight had just given way to a dim evening sky when a fierce gust of wind rushed through the camp waking Clef. The ground shook as two monstrous manshin landed near the rocky shore. Hikaru and Fuu were already outside of their manshin, rushing to Clef's side when the terrifying screech of Ascot's 'friend' was heard in the distance as it approached. Hikaru kneeled by Clef's side and her eye's could not hide her worry, "My God Clef, you look like shit." Clef stared at her in amazement over bluntness and Hikaru let out a high pitched squeak as Fuu jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "I uh. I mean, you're not looking very well Clef. I'm. I was. uh."  
  
Clef cut off her floundering words with his calm cool voice, "It's alright Hikaru, I am aware of my appearance. I didn't have the most restful night."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't," Ascot's cold voice cut in as he jumped from the back of the bird beast that had just landed. A fiery warning glance from Hikaru stopped Ascot from continuing. The ruby eyed warrior wasn't about to let the young bal go off into another rant in front of Clef. She and Fuu had warned him before they left, that he was to watch his behavior and speech if he was to join them on the journey. The two girls were more than aware of the uneasiness between Clef and Ascot when it came to Umi.  
  
"What are we doing all the way out here Clef?" questioned Ferio as he took a fantastic leap off the back of Ascot's 'friend' and came to stand behind protectively behind Fuu, placing an arm about her waist. A loud "puu" was heard as Mokona jumped from the beast as well and hopped up to Hikaru's feet. Fuu looked to Ferio as if to ask why he had brought along the creature. "Don't look at me, it wouldn't leave us be until we allowed it to climb on for the ride," he whispered.  
  
"We are attempting to find our way to the island beyond the mist," Clef finished by gesturing towards the shore. The extent of the fog's thickness was plainly visible in the early evening's light.  
  
Ascot scoffed, "What island Clef? I've heard of no." A strong hand came down to grasp Ascot's shoulder, stopping him. Ascot turned to look at Lantis who did not return his glare but calmly looked to Clef and the others.  
  
"An island that was never meant to be visited by us," Clef continued in a low voice. He was not at all pleased that Ascot had come to his aid along with the others, but he hid is distaste behind an emotionless mask. "Which is why few know of it and the ancients made the barrier wall of fog. It blocks a great deal of magic and the pathway to it is remarkably well hidden." Clef rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Armatus plainly stated in his letter that he had taken Umi to Satoria. I'm sure he was so open with her whereabouts for a reason, but I don't know what that is."  
  
"Satoria?" Hikaru's sweet voice questioned.  
  
"The Isle of the empaths, inhabited by only these women and that which they protect," Clef answered.  
  
"An entire island of only women? Man, what I would have given to know about this place." Fuu coldly looked up at Ferio and he began to stutter. "That is to say, I'd have liked to know about it before I met you dearest. I was only joking!" Fuu shook her head and looked to Clef again. "What? Fuu, please, I." Ferio continued to fumble until Fuu silenced him by placing a single finger to his lips and pecking him on the cheek. Hikaru giggled at Ferio's befuddled expression.  
  
"Who is this Armatus?" Lantis's strong voice cutting in startled the group.  
  
Clef let out a long sigh and looked up into the canopy of the tree he rested against. Closing his eyes in thought he spoke. "Armatus and I have known each other since we were young, before we both left our small village to answer our calling to be mages. We both studied together for years, side by side, as our talents developed. As we progressed in our studies it became evident that we were each being prepared for separate important tasks." Clef brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck and looked to the girls. "My skills soon surpassed Armatus's and I was prepared to take on the title of Master Mage. Armatus, in turn, began to master the magic and skills to weave astounding illusions and the elders decided he was fit to become protector of the Isle."  
  
The group continued to listen in obedient silence as Clef explained the tasks presented to Armatus and himself. Armatus was one of the only links between the hidden island and the mainland of Cephiro. He noted the importance of keeping the island hidden in history and fog because of the demon imprisoned there. The group listened intently as Clef admitted that he himself had never been to Satoria and that his recount of the island's history most likely contained many holes and inaccuracies. His brief and unsure explanation of the island's female inhabitants and of that which they guarded only drew confused looks from the group.  
  
"I eventually took the title of Master Mage and I did not see or hear from Armatus for many ages. I knew he was dutifully carrying out his task and humbly roaming the land while he waited for a calling from the Island's High Priestess. That is why it was such a surprise when I began to receive written word from him about his distress and excitement. He wrote to me of how he had fallen in love with the High Priestess of Satoria. Apparently we both knew the Priestess. Her name is Desdemona and she had been a close friend of ours when we were young. We had both been saddened when she mysteriously disappeared from our village in our youth but I believe Armatus held other feelings for her and was more deeply affected. I was torn between expressing my happiness for the two to meet again, as a friend, and my concern through my status as Master Mage, to what this meant for Cephiro and Satoria. I expressed my concern and words of warning to him and he assured me that he wouldn't let his feelings allow him to put the general populace in danger. I again lost contact with Armatus and hadn't heard from him since long before the Magic Knights were called to Cephiro."  
  
Clef wearily stood as he continued, "Recently I received another unexpected letter from Armatus. He expressed a wish to meet with me to discuss urgent matters concerning the stone wall and the possible resurgence of the demon it held captive. Usually this matter would be handled by the empaths and their priestess and I would not need to interfere. I was sure that I had received the letter because Armatus was concerned for the well being of the woman who he loved and wasn't thrilled with the idea of letting her sacrifice herself to imprison the monster again. The rest becomes confused and unclear. I agreed to meet Armatus and I had hoped to handle the situation quietly and without notice but Umi demanded to travel with me. The first evening we camped I began to notice things were not right and then." He trailed off and clenched his fists. "I'm lead to believe that Armatus has been taken control of by the demon in the stone and I don't know any more." Clef finished with a determined look in his weary eyes and he leaned heavily on his staff.  
  
Fuu, lost in a look of concentration and deep thought, startled the others from their silence when she spoke. "This is all a lot to take in. But why hasn't the Priestess Desdemona put a stop to this and taken control of the situation as her position would require."  
  
Clef nodded in agreement, "That is what also worries me. I am lead to believe that something has happened to the Priestess, or she would have already opened the pathway for me in an attempt to help me correct the situation."  
  
"The pathway," escaped Hikaru's lips as she looked up to Clef. "Well, you have tried your best Clef. Maybe a short rest would benefit you? Who knows what may come to you with a slightly clearer mind."  
  
A disturbed look flashed across Clef's face. "To delay any further." he trailed off.  
  
"We do not know what it would mean Clef. But we don't have many options," Fuu finished.  
  
Ferio came up behind Clef and rested a reassuring hand on the Mage's shoulder. "Umi is a strong woman."  
  
"We are not abandoning her or our task. We are being practical for the moment," Lantis's cool voice cut in.  
  
"And I'm positive you will get us to Satoria Clef," Hikaru encouraged.  
  
Clef nodded his head in defeat. The adrenaline that has coursed through his body, pushing him forward, had long since been spent. His condition was only deteriorating as he continued on. Fuu gave him a reassuring smile as she urged him to sit back down with a light push of her hand. Clef unceremoniously plopped down wish a huff and leaded against the tree. Fuu motioned to Hikaru with a flick of the wrist and two ladies left the Master Mage to rest as they joined the other men who had already left to sit near the fire.  
  
Ferio, carelessly reclining against a large fallen log, his feet nonchalantly crossed in front of him, was amusedly watching Mokona bounce around the fire. Lantis sat silently, a stone sentinel, staring into the flames. Not a trace of emotion passed over his face. Displeased about being forced to wait, Ascot sat hunched over, one leg propped up in front of him. A look of distaste clearly plastered on his face he set to slowly cracking each of his knuckles. Hikaru cringed at the sound as she approached.  
  
Ferio let out a loud exaggerated sigh as he shifted to get comfortable, folding his hands across his stomach. "You really should learn to relax, Ascot. Learn to enjoy the breaks given to you," Ferio commented in amusement.  
  
"Relax!?" Ascot's eyebrows raised in anger as he coldly eyed the Prince. "Who knows what danger Umi is in right now? What danger faces Cephiro? And we're just sitting here!"  
  
Fuu daintily sat next to Ferio and gave Ascot a warning glace. "There is really nothing we can do at the moment Ascot. We do not know how to pass through the barrier and Master Clef has exhausted himself attempting to find the pathway. We are all worried about Miss Umi and I'm sure our concern can't even compare to the feelings Clef must be fighting with. I'm certain that he wishes to go to Umi's aid as quickly as possible."  
  
"It wouldn't be advantageous to have the Master Mage drop from exhaustion in the middle of a battle," Lantis's cool voice added. Ascot's eyes dropped from Fuu's and he focused on a nearby pebble which he plucked from the ground.  
  
"So, let's see if we can think of any way to help while we let Clef rest. This barrier is going to be something we'll have to deal with when we battle if we plan to use magic," Hikaru added as she scooped up the twirling Mokona. "Mokona, would you be kind enough to provide us with a little something to eat?" The creature happily nodded and "puued" in response as it jumped from her arms. The gem on its head glowed and platters of sandwiches and jugs of water lay before them. Mokona proudly stood by the trays as Hikaru cheerfully thanked the creature and began passing out the food pausing momentarily to take note of the now dark sky.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Which turn did she have to take again? An aggravated sigh escaped the sapphire haired beauty's lips as she eyed two sets of stairways at the end of the long hallway she occupied. She was so confident that she would be able to find her way back to her chamber after dinner that she had assured Selena that she would be fine and that Selena could see to her chores and duties. Cursing her luck Umi walked to the other end of the hallway and sat down in a huff on the stone bench in the small alcove that was nestled between the two opposing stairways. As she racked her brain for any hint of the direction she was supposed to take, she absentmindedly pulled her hair over her shoulder, beginning to braid it, her fingers meticulously dancing and weaving her hair together.  
  
Dinner had been a little too intense for her liking. The other empaths seemed to pay no mind or interest when she and Selena had returned from their trip to gather wildflowers. Umi had helped set the long table at which they all dined, making the flowers into a nice center piece. It was when Armatus made his appearance that Umi felt herself put on edge. He greeted the women warmly and waited for them all to be seated before he took his own seat at the table. Umi who had sat herself next to Selena spent the entire meal trying to avoid his gaze and hide herself behind her friend. But did she ever know that he was watching her! She could practically feel his eyes burning into her as she focused on her food, skimming over her body as she stood to help clear the plates, eyeing her curiously as she contentedly spoke with the other women as they sat by the fire after the meal. It was as if he was waiting for her to do something spectacular, to sprint from the room in a passion and throw herself into the icy waters in an attempt to escape? She had tried to provoke him earlier, and he had seemed quite taken back and amused. Was she now some form of entertainment and he was waiting in anticipation for the show to begin? Or perhaps it bordered more on along the lines that Selena had mentioned.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He had been watching her all evening. How she would elegantly flick her wrists as she pulled her long, glorious hair back. The beautiful smile that played on her lips as she spoke to the other girls. The amusing way she attempted to hide her discomfort from him, knowing full well he was watching her. The way the dress she now wore made her look so much more like.  
  
She had been quick to leave the other women's company this evening and he was pleased to see she was going to try to find her way back to her room from the dinning hall on her own. He had followed her, wanting to see if she would attempt anything, more than happy to run into her again, no other women for her to hide behind. Her annoyance and aggravation at finding herself lost had been very amusing! Running his gloved hand through his chestnut bangs, a sly grin playing on his lips, he stepped out of the shadows and into her view. She looked angelic, framed by the ached alcove, practically glowing from the warm orange light cast on her by the torches that lit the hallway. How could this fiery woman look so calm and serene as she plaited her hair, her eyes far away and lost in thought, he wondered?  
  
He began to approach her, his boots clicking on the stone floor. With a startled gasp she looked up to see him advancing towards her. Her hands fumbled with her hair and then dropped the long braid in her quickened, nervous state. She looked frantically to her left and right, readying to flee up one of the stairways in an instance, but she stayed. She looked up to him again, ready to face him, eyes stone cold, face set with a look of determination. He chuckled to himself, enjoying making her so nervous, pleased to no end that she was going to show him some more of her spirited attitude.  
  
"My Lady," he broke the silence with a voice as smooth as liquid silk. "Whatever are you doing sitting in this cold alcove? Surely you were not waiting here in hopes that I may come along and find you?"  
  
A cold blue fire burned in her deep cerulean eyes as she glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself," she paused and with a huff spit out her next words. "I'm lost. I can't find my way back to my room."  
  
"Ah! Well, we can't have the lady spend the entire night in a dank stairwell, now can we? Allow me to escort you back to your room then?" A smooth smile played on his lips as he offered his gloved hand to her. Just to reinforce her defiance she whipped her blue locks behind her shoulder and sternly stood, brushing past his offered hand. This made him laugh out loud and she eyed him coolly as he controlled himself and gestured to the stairwell to his right. "After you my lady!"  
  
Umi eyed him wearily over her shoulder as she proceeded up the stairwell, tangling her fingers nervously in her skirts as she lifted them to climb the stairs. Should she should spin on her heal, forcefully bringing her elbow to his stomach, hopefully knocking the wind out of him and perhaps throwing him down the stairs? He might hit his head and fall unconscious, giving her time to. To what? She had nowhere to run; he wasn't really posing an immediate threat either. But he made her feel so damn uncomfortable! Why should she have to play nice with a man who kidnapped her to potentially lure Clef here to maybe release an evil spirit that would destroy all of Cephiro? She gritted her teeth. What other choice did she really have at the moment? Selena was right when she spoke of the "odd but concerning" balance they pretended to happily hold on Satoria. Umi waited at the top of the stairway for Armatus. At least he was keeping a reasonable distance from her.  
  
"This way," he noted as he calmly passed Umi, eyeing her with mild amusement. He knew all too well how uncomfortable he was making her. They continued on in silence, Umi obediently following Armatus, her head down watching the back of his feet as she followed. The only sounds that were heard in the echoing hallway were that of their footsteps.  
  
"You seem to have quickly made friends here. Did you enjoy your day of 'gathering flowers'?" He emphasized the last words and slowed his pace to watch her response.  
  
Umi's stomach clenched and she began to wonder how much Armatus had been watching her that day before Selena gave her the dragon clasp. She didn't know what he exactly knew about how she kept herself busy during the day. Did he know of her plans? Swallowing her worry she continued to look straight ahead as they approached the stairway up to her chamber, she kept her voice neutral as she curtly replied, "Yes."  
  
"Hmmmm," he mused. "And here I was expecting the young lady who 'doesn't follow orders well' to cause me trouble. I guess you really are just a kitten deep down, and not quite the tiger you made yourself out to be." He smiled devilishly at her as they stopped in front of the stairwell.  
  
He was trying to provoke her, she knew it. Spinning on her heel abruptly, she looked up into his shinning green eyes. Seething with anger she clenched her fists. Raising an eyebrow she snidely laughed. "Even kittens have claws. You would do well to remember that."  
  
My, but she was beautiful when she was angry. He flashed his handsome smile as he smoothly closed the distance between them. "Ah, but kittens are so cute. And I personally don't feel very threatened by a harmless little kitten." He let his eyes travel up and down her body for good measure as he finished his last words, more than enjoying angering her further. "You know," he continued, his voice a low grumble. His hand ran up her back to pull his fingers through her loose braid. "Your hair suits you much better down."  
  
Umi's eyes widened in shock as she felt his fingers lightly travel the curve of her spine to loosen her braid, letting her locks fall free. Her eyes, blazing blue flames, narrowed immediately and she growled her warning, "You would be wise to keep your distance Sir!"  
  
"Ah yes, the fair maiden is spoken for. But I am intrigued by what she plans to do."  
  
"You'd be surprised," she coldly spat as she swiftly brought her knee up, hoping to leave him stunned and cringing in pain with the target she had in mind. He blocked her attack by managing to roughly grab the back of her knee, pulling her sharply towards him, seductively hiking her knee up to his waist.  
  
Smiling triumphantly down at her shocked expression, his eyes glowed a disturbing green. He placed his mouth next to her ear as he clicked his tongue and scolded, "Ah ah ah. naughty kitty." Disgusted and enraged Umi roughly shoved herself away from him, barely leaving herself enough time to find her balance before a loud crack was heard echoing through the hallway. Armatus was left to stare at the blue beauty in shock, his hand cradling his throbbing cheek.  
  
"I won't say it again. You will keep your distance!" Her strong voiced boomed through the empty hallway and she sprinted up the stairway to her room, slamming the wooden door for good measure. The exaggerated sound of a key turning in the metal lock of her door only served to reemphasize her point.  
  
"So spirited!" he laughed as he turned to find his way to his own chambers, still rubbing his reddened cheek. This was proving to be remarkably entertaining.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter Seven. Thank you for reading and for sticking with me. I know it is horrible of me to take so long with each chapter. And I can't promise that the next one will come any faster. Reviews and emails are always welcomed and appreciated.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
www.cosplaycuties.net  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


	7. Pathway through the Mist

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Okay, it's nearly as long as the last chapter. I'm sorry. But I've really pushed to get this chapter finished as my school year starts. I'm such an awful and mean writer, making you all wait the way I do. Believe me; I scold myself enough for all of you.  
  
Once again, thank you too all the readers that are sticking with me, and who write me those encouraging emails and reviews. (We've broken 50 reviews. Yay!) You're the ones that give me the kick in the backside or the reminder that someone is actually reading and that's what keeps me writing. Though it may be little by little. Honestly, I try!  
  
Thanks to Umi-chan for the "pimp-age". That flips right back to her. If you need more reading that updates more quickly than I do, look to Umi-chan for several spectacular fics. And if you happen to read Labyrinth fics here are some authors I highly recommend looking at: Puplerhino, Cormak3032, Scattered Logic, The Hooded Crow, and Mithril's (read 'Look at Me'). There, now I've given you other spectacular writers to tide yourselves over with when I lack in the way of updating or writing.  
  
Now, more little notes like last time!  
  
Umi-chan - Thanks again. The certainty of a review from you always makes me smile.  
  
blazingIcEph0enix - I'm going to kill you with the lack of updates aren't I?  
  
Like Cats - I have read about the similarities between Rei and Umi and I'm agreeing more and more.  
  
Keidochan, sylversuicune-88, Fuji - I'm glad you all are enjoying the story  
  
Clow Angel - Thanks, and I'm glad you're getting a good feel for Armatus. Lol  
  
Aranami-koi - Wow, someone who has looked at my websites! Oh and did I ever love writing in that slap.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Rayearth is the property of CLAMP/Kodansha, not me obviously! Original characters do belong to me though. Please R&R. ^_^  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Devotions  
  
Author: Blue Angel Samui  
  
Chapter Seven: Pathway through the Mist  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Umi sat hunched on her bed, absentmindedly curling her hair around her finger. She was still seething with anger from her encounter with Armatus earlier. In a huff she sprang to her feet to walk to the fireplace and vigorously jab at the flames with the poker. Her attack on the log abruptly ended when she heard a timid tap on her door. She arched and eyebrow and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
She barely heard the hushed reply of "It's Selena, Umi."  
  
Umi's shoulders relaxed and she let the poker drop to the ground with a clatter as she hurried to the door. After a battle with the lock she cracked it and smiled when she saw Selena but momentarily paused to look past her and down the stairway.  
  
"Expecting someone else?" Selena questioned as she slipped into the room and eyed the discarded poker.  
  
"I happened to run into Armatus earlier."  
  
Selena's brow knitted together in worry. "He didn't do anything to you did he? Are you alright?"  
  
Umi laughed lightly as she walked to the thin window and look into the night sky. "I can handle myself, don't worry."  
  
Selena decided not to push the topic any further and sat down on the bed. "I thought that I could go over the basic spells that you can attempt without much fear of the barrier's effects. Then I'll give you a description of Desdemona's room and what you may need to do to help open the pathway. I spoke with Helena and she gave me some clues as to what you can look for to help you."  
  
Umi looked up in concern. "Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"No, I'll be your lookout. We wouldn't want Armatus to walk in and find you. I can keep him distracted."  
  
"Right, good plan," Umi agreed as she cracked her knuckles. She was ready for immediate action.  
  
"What magics can you use Umi?"  
  
"I have power over water basically. Well, I usually do..."  
  
Selena's lips curled into a small smirk as Umi mumbled an obscenity or two about the magic barrier. "Mainly just attacks? No healing spells?"  
  
Umi finished her rant and flopped on the bed. "Pretty much. Healing tends to be Fuu's specialty."  
  
"I'm afraid that your magic is pretty much useless to you at this point then. I'm sorry. Basic spells along the lines of healing, sleep, disguise, and the like can usually be pulled off. Unless you have some sway over the barrier."  
  
"Which we don't." Umi sighed and stared at the ceiling. "So, tell me what you can so we can get started. I'm in the mood to play espionage."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
The heavy wood door gave a muffled thud when she closed it behind her. Umi leaned on the door and looked over the former Priestess's room. From what she could tell, she was in a small common room for company. The room was comfortably furnished but cold and spotless. It was hard to make out everything clearly in the dark but Umi wasn't willing to risk lighting a lamp or torch. With a fleeting glance back towards the door and a prayer that Selena wouldn't be forced to deal with Armatus Umi carefully ventured her way through the room.  
  
She made her way to the small doorway emitting a faint glow on the other side of the room. Peering into the inner bedchamber sheepishly Umi caught sight of the balcony Selena had mentioned. Umi slowly crept to the open doorway that led onto the moonlit balcony. The eerie, rhythmic music of the waves crashing on the shore below couldn't block out the deafening sound of her heart rapidly pounding in her ears. Slipping quickly onto the waiting balcony she checked the surroundings to see if anyone could possibly see her from some unknown window or balcony. The fog swirled calmly in the distance and a chilled wind swept over Umi as she let out a relieved breath to not find any unwanted spectators.  
  
Looking left she spotted a thin stone stairway that hugged the outer wall of the castle. Umi approached the stairway and leaned over the balcony railing to catch a glimpse of where the stairs exactly lead. Satisfied, she let the stairway carry her down its course, turning on itself to lead her to a platform directly under the balcony. Umi looked up to the arching pillars that supported the balcony on the small outstretch of land leading to a cliff.  
  
"It will call to you," she repeated Selena's only clue softly as she looked out to the wall of mist from the platform. What the hell could that mean? Would the mist speak to her? After waiting patiently for the "call" that never came from the cool wall of fog in the distance Umi turned to look at the pillar to her right. Running her fingers over the intricate carvings in the cool stone Umi examined the structure hoping to find something. Nothing unusual grabbed her attention. Biting her lip, she held her breath as she proceeded to examine the other column.  
  
She was searching blindly, she knew, and the hopelessness of the whole situation set in. How could she have thought that she could find and use a protected secret of Satoria? Umi slowly sank to her knees, her fingers still running over the pillar. With a shuttered sigh she rested her forehead on the column and clenched her eyes shut. What was she doing? She had so desperately wanted to reach Clef and had taken the challenge with her usual determination but she had no idea what she was looking for! Her self pity had her close to tears before her determination and pride made her bite them back as she settled into a much more comfortable mix of aggravation and anger.  
  
It was then that she finally took notice of it. A soft high pitched sound, almost a bird chirp that abruptly ended. It was so quiet that Umi had not even recognized it as an added instrument to the music the crashing waves made on the rocky shore below. The chirp sounded again and Umi abruptly stood up and turned to face the shadowed castle wall behind her. Silently waiting, the chirp sounded again and Umi moved to the wall, hands stretched in front of her. The moonlight that had guided her search and movements so far did not reach the back wall and she squinted as she searched the wall for the source of the noise.  
  
The wall was covered in carvings, but Umi couldn't positively identify what any of them were. Running her fingers over the cold stone Umi stopped and examined an interesting carving her wandering hands had found. Drawing nearer to her discovery Umi tilted her head in surprise as she recognized the outline of a small bird. Its wings were outstretched and Umi eyes widened in the realization that this carved bird was an exact match to the bird "the Power" held clasped to her chest on the carved stone wall. Another chirp seemingly from the unmoving stone bird satisfied Umi that her search had led her to the correct place.  
  
She didn't know how or what to do next though. Absentmindedly she ran her finger down the outline of the bird's back. With a gasp of shock Umi stepped back from the wall as the stone bird's visible eye snapped open to display a small glimmering ruby. The stone creaked and the bird began to stretch and slowly remove itself from the very wall. The ruby eyed bird's stone gray coloring seeped from its form to reveal crisp white feathers. With another twitch a live, small white bird sat perched in the hole of the stone wall its stone counterpart once occupied. It chirped loudly to Umi and tilted its head as it looked at her, seemingly sizing her up.  
  
Umi looked at the bird breathlessly in amazement. She spun on her heal as the bird swiftly flew past her ear toward the barrier of fog. Distraught that her only clue may be trying to escape Umi sprinted after the small bird but slowed when she reached the edge of the platform and stepped onto the surrounding cliff. Lightly placing one foot in front of the other, as if testing the ground's sturdiness, Umi approached the cliff's edge. The little bird sat waiting for her, perched on the gnarled and twisted branch of a dead tree that clung to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Unsure what to do next and not wanting to scare the odd little bird away Umi slowly extended her arm towards the bird. Unknowingly her lips came together to make a soft noise to the bird as she would beacon to a kitten or puppy. She hunched forward as she slowly held her open palm to the bird. The bird daintily hopped down the branch's length toward Umi's hand and a small smile graced the Water Knight's lips. With remarkable speed the bird flew from the branch and landed on Umi's index finger long enough to pierce her fingertip with its razor sharp beak.  
  
Umi pulled her hand back with a start in shock and the bird reseated itself on the branch. Questioningly Umi examined the impressively large gash on her finer before she looked at the bird again. It seemed to be waiting for her to do something. Against her better judgment Umi held her breath and offered her open hand to the odd creature again. The bird delicately landed on the palm of her hand and lowered its head to her finger. Her eyes widened in shock as the bird began to drink up the crimson blood pooling at the wound on her finger. Her amazement only increased as the bird's pure white chest feathers began to show the same red color of her blood. The color seemed to seep its way across the bird's feathers until its entire underbelly was a thick blood red.  
  
As the bird drank Umi examined the creature. It seemed to grow slightly larger as it drank and the shock of the whole proceedings kept her from stopping the bird. It was when the bird finished its meal and turned to stare at her that the moonlight helped her catch sight of a thin string attached to the now larger bird's leg. It was as thin as a spider's web and shimmered in the moonlight. It led back to the stone wall behind them from what Umi could tell.  
  
The break in the bird's actions led Umi to quietly speak to it. "I can only hope that you will help me now that you've helped yourself to my blood." The bird tilted its head as it listened and its ruby eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "I need to open the pathway to Satoria. The Master Mage of Cephiro is waiting on the other side of the barrier of fog. I need him to be able to reach the castle safely."  
  
Nodding in understanding the bird took off into the fog with amazing speed, the shimmering silver strand trailing behind it. Umi watched it disappear into the mist with baited breath. Bowing her head she prayed that the bird would find Clef waiting and bring him to Satoria's and her aid.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
The onsets of a headache kept Clef from finding much rest that evening though he feigned sleep to comfort his companions. He used the time to meditate hoping that results would hone his senses and revive his reflexes as much as the much needed sleep that eluded him would. Finally fed up with waiting Clef cleared his mind and took up searching though the barrier of mist still seated under the tree. His efforts still refused to reward him.  
  
As Clef began to entertain serious thoughts of just taking his chances and diving blindly into the mist with the hopes he would reach Satoria, a red light flashed in his mind. Clef's eyes shot open and he swiftly stood, taking a firm hold on his staff as he rushed to the rocky shore.  
  
Hikaru looked up from the fire to catch Clef in his haste and questioningly called out to him, "Clef?" Fuu rose from her seat next to a snoozing Ferio to stand next to Hikaru.  
  
The mage stumbled over his own feet in his haste and clumsily trudged into the chilling water. Hikaru and Fuu, followed by the concerned trio of men, sprinted to the shore. The Master Mage wadded into the water until it reached his thighs, paying no mind to his audience that was accumulating on the slippery rocks behind him. Roughly running a wet hand through his long bangs Clef raised his staff in the air and Hikaru let out a loud gasp of surprise as it morphed into a threatening, but intricately designed, dagger. Firmly grasping the dagger in his right hand Clef looked to the fog once more as he tensed his left hand and exposed his palm. He showed no signs of discomfort as he pierced the skin of his palm with the dagger and slowly dragged the metal down his life line. The cut was deep and ugly and was quickly overflowing with blood. Extending his cupped, blood filled hand, to the fog he let his other slightly shaking hand fall to his side.  
  
"Clef what are you doing?!" screamed out Fuu in concern. Had the Master Mage just lost it? She and Ferio started out to him unsure if he was stable or in need of aid. But the two froze in their spots when Clef spun to glare at them with forceful look and his fingers tensed on the dagger. It was then that the barely audible bird call was heard.  
  
They watched with shocked expressions as a small red and white bird appeared in the mist and headed towards them. It slowed and gracefully landed on Clef's bleeding hand. Clef's staff morphed back to its original form and he rested it on his shoulder as he carefully stroked the back feathers of the bird.  
  
"Clef what is that thing?" asked Ferio as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it doing?" Hikaru's eyes grew wide as the bird daintily lowered its head to drink the blood pooling in Clef's hand. Slowly the bright red coloring on its chest began to spread to its wings and back.  
  
"This is a blood bird," Clef looked up from the creature to see Hikaru shoot him an uneasy look. "It will lead us to Satoria. It requires an exchange of blood for its help." He ran a finger over the bird again and admired its new full red coloring. "It appears it has finished its meal. Fuu, would you be so kind?"  
  
He slowly waded back to the shore, the ruby bird now happily resting on his shoulder. Fuu held her hand over Clef's and tried to search the Mage's eyes as her healing wind swirled about them, leaving Clef's hand in a slightly better state before he hurriedly pulled away.  
  
Ascot approached Clef cautiously and looked at the bird with great interest. "How will this lead us, when even the Master Mage can not find a way?"  
  
Clef carefully analyzed the bal's tone and was satisfied to find no scorn or sarcasm, but genuine interest. The boy looked up to Clef almost sheepishly as he extended a finger toward the bird, asking permission to examine the creature further. With a curt nod from Clef, Ascot stepped closer and puckered his lips to make a high pitched bird chirp. The blood bird jerked its head to the side and examined the young man before it easily flew to his outstretched finger.  
  
"If you look a little more closely your question will be answered," Clef continued coolly as he busied himself by picking leaves from his jacket and cloak.  
  
Lantis moved to tower over Ascot and carefully raised a finger into the thin air as if tracing something. He looked up to see confused faces staring back at him. His emotionless voice finally broke through the silence, "Look carefully."  
  
He carefully twisted his hand and his lips curled into a slight smile as Fuu let out a rather loud sound of understanding. The others watched as the moonlight reflected and sparkled on the twisting, remarkably thin strand attached to the bird.  
  
"What is that? It's so thin," Hikaru said in amazement as she moved closer to examine the strand.  
  
"It's as thin as a spider's web," remarked Ferio.  
  
"That tiny strand attached to our little friend will help guide us to the castle. My guess is that the strand was woven by the Priestess and enchanted so the guide wouldn't get lost." Clef calmly stated as he turned to smile down at a remarkably silent Mokona. "Since you are here, perhaps you could be of assistance?" he continued as he motioned toward the water.  
  
Mokona hopped into the air with a loud "Pu", and in a bright flash of yellow light a remarkably elaborate boat appeared before them.  
  
"This key to our journey has only led me to think that perhaps the High Priestess is coming to our aide. Or someone else who knows the secrets to the mist," stated Clef as he surveyed the boat and nonchalantly tossed Mokona aboard.  
  
"Which means it could be Armatus leading us to a trap," said Ferio in an unenthusiastic voice.  
  
"But what choice do we have? We have no other way to reach Satoria." Fuu's calm and final tone left no room for further comment.  
  
A cool wind of worry blew over them as they silently agreed on their course of action and set about clearing any remains from their fire. Swiftly the men helped the ladies onto the vessel and took their own seats. Ascot sat close to the arching bow of the boat, keeping an eye on where the blood bird had perched itself. Mokona hopped onto his lap playfully tried to get the little bird's attention that appeared to be purposefully ignoring it. Clef fought the urge to remain a standing stone sentinel at the stern of the boat and solemnly took a seat at the very back of the boat propping one leg up against one side of the boat as he leaned on the other.  
  
The rest of the voyagers were more than happy to once again leave him to his thoughts as the boat began to swiftly move into the fog on its own accord. Clef peered out past the blood bird's perch and unknowingly tensed his left hand. He clenched his teeth with tension and roughly ran his fingers repeatedly over the ugly cut left by his blade, not completely healed by Fuu's magic. What would they encounter when the reached the shoreline of Satoria? He held one of the most revered positions in Cephiro and yet he felt powerless. If one hair on Umi's head was harmed, he swore on all of Cephiro. She would give them hell though. A satisfied smirk played on his lips. His angel would not disappoint. Her strength never ceased to amaze him. And damnation! This boat was moving entirely too slow for his taste. He looked down at his hand in surprise went he felt his fingers glide over warm liquid.  
  
He looked blankly at his reopened cut, entranced by the warm blood that once again flowed do to his carelessness. Imagined, horrifying images of her blood stained face flashed before him and he blinked them away with a shake of the head. He shouldn't harbor such fear, tension and rage he noted as he muttered a quiet spell and mended his wound. Feelings like those led to lack of focus and carelessness which he couldn't risk now. It had been years since he felt so many emotions take precedence over his reasoning. He had sacrificed such normal behavior when he began his studies to become Master Mage. The fact that Armatus hadn't been able to completely sacrifice what was required of him, as Clef had done, and that had led to these current problems, angered Clef. He, himself, had sacrificed and understood similar pains. But then, Umi had helped him feel more alive again. He felt young again. She was almost his sanity at times it seemed. He gazed back into the fog with a deadly glint in his eyes. How stupid of Armatus to take that from him.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Selena had watched Umi slip unnoticed into Desdemona's former chambers. Concealed in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway, Selena kept careful guard over the High Priestess's door. Her fingers traced repetitive circles into the fabric of her dress in her anxiety. So far, nothing had interfered with their plan. She prayed that Umi would be able to discover the secrets to parting the mists in what little time they had.  
  
The scrape of metal on metal as a door latch was opened made Selena sink further into the shadows. Her head turned to watch the connecting hallway. Armatus, reading a piece of parchment, determinedly stalked down the hallway from his study and down the wing's connecting staircase. Selena watched his head disappear down the steps and she listened as his footsteps faded off.  
  
Her eyes wandered towards the direction of Armatus's study and then back to the room she was guarding. Armatus had left his study unattended! This was her chance to search for Umi's ovum. But if she left to search for it, she would be leaving Umi without any guard. Umi had stressed the item's importance in her fighting though!  
  
Biting her lip Selena gave one last glance to the room Umi had slipped into and hurriedly made her way to Armatus's study. The large door was cracked open and a warm glow emanated from the room. Selena cautiously approached the thick wooden door and carefully laid her hand on the door handle. With a slight push the door swung open and Selena slipped into the cramped room. The room was lined in bookcases that were filled with ancient books and untidily stacked papers. A large wood desk sat in the center of the room, opposite of a small fire place. A fire was not lit but a small oil lamp burned brightly on the desk.  
  
Selena quickly moved behind the desk and looked over its surface. Various papers were scattered about in languages she couldn't read. She bit her tongue in frustration as she realized that she didn't know what exactly an "ovum" looked like. She would just have to hope she would know what it was if she came across it. Pulling her long raven hair over her shoulder, Selena ran her hands over the papers and down to the cool metal handle of one of the desk's drawers which wouldn't slide open. With a hardy tug the stubborn drawer shifted forward and revealed the contents of several quills and a bottle of ink. The drawer below it was just as difficult to dislodge from its spot and only held a large stack of parchment.  
  
Turning her attention to the set of drawers on the other side of the desk Selena wrapped her slender fingers around the handle of the larger lower drawer. Expecting the drawer to be uncooperative like the last two she gave the drawer a forceful jerk. She nearly squeaked out of surprise as the drawer easily slid from its position and almost came completely from the desk. Much to Selena's chagrin it was empty. Eyeing the final drawer just above the one she was now closing Selena prayed that it held what she was looking for. She couldn't spare the time to search through much more of the room without risking being caught. What if this "ovum" was hidden in a secret book with its insides hollowed out? It would take her ages to go though each of the books in the cases. Or worse yet, Armatus may have hid it in an entirely different room or may carry it with him.  
  
"No sense worrying about that yet," she whispered her hand curled around the final drawer's handle.  
  
The drawer slid forward and Selena's hopes fell when it only revealed a few spare replacement wicks for the oil lamp perched on the desktop. Disappointed, Selena began to close the drawer when she suddenly paused and opened it again. Reaching over to the first desk drawer she determinedly pulled it out as far as it would allow. Selena looked over the two drawers, noting that the "spare wick" drawer did not open as far as the drawer full of quills. Slipping her hand past the wicks, Selena ran her fingers along the back wall of the drawer. A smile crept across her lips as her fingers slipped into a long, carved crevice in the wood. Slowly she pulled at the wall and a smaller inset compartment appeared inside the drawer.  
  
Lying in the hidden compartment was a small white glove with a large blue gem fixed to the top. Selena carefully lifted the glove from the drawer and examined it in the warm light of the lamp. It wasn't big enough to fit a man's hand she noted. When she ran her finger over the blue gem the faint face of a red eyed dragon appeared in the stone. She gasped and the dropped the glove on the desk and was mildly relieved to see the dragon fade away.  
  
Carefully she replaced the compartment in the drawer and closed the open drawers. Noting that nothing appeared out of place on the desk Selena triumphantly took the glove in her hand and made her way to the study's entrance. She was positive that the glove was Umi's "ovum" and she was ecstatic with the thought of Umi having its aid in their fight.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Umi took one final look to the mist and hastened back to the stone stairway. When she had just reached the upper balcony the echoing, clicking sounds of heavy footsteps from inside the High Priestess's room made Umi freeze and plaster herself to the wall just next to the doorway. Umi's heart shot into her throat. The only way out of the Priestess's chambers was through the one doorway leading to the hallway and there was no where to hide on the platform below or on the balcony. How was she going to get to that hallway?  
  
Risking a look Umi edged to the doorway and quickly glanced inside the dark room. Nothing. Her stomach knotted as she mentally raced through her dwindling options. Stilling her shaking hands she silently crept into the inner bedchamber. She was midway through the room when she froze after hearing the shuffling footsteps in the outer connected room. Panicking, Umi looked to the adjoining doorway leading to her room and then to the large bed set against the center of the room's back wall. Quickly she moved through the darkness and in a hastened decision crouched beside the bed and carefully inched and crawled under the bed. It was a tight fit as Umi laid on her stomach under the bed. Her hands were pulled up next to her face as she strained her neck to keep watch over her limited view of the doorway to the outer room.  
  
She was sure the frantic pounding of her heart could have easily been heard by anyone close enough. It was practically deafening to her as she fought to control and silence her rapid breathing. The sound of footsteps grew louder as a dark figure approached the doorway and the knot in the sapphire haired girl's stomach pulled tighter. She saw them then, Armatus's thick leather boots, as he paused in the doorframe for what seemed like an eternity. Did he already know she was here? Without a word he slowly sauntered into the room his boots clicking on the stone floor with each step. Umi watched his boots approach her hiding spot, pause and face the bed. Clenching her eyes shut, feeling very much like a frightened child, Umi waited. The footsteps sounded again and Umi's eyes flew open to watch Armatus walk onto the balcony. Letting out a hushed shuttered breath Umi edged her body to the far end of the bed, never letting her eyes leave his boots.  
  
Armatus walked to the very edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing, his arms crossed in front of him. Surveyed the fog barrier and he let his head drop in thought. How long could he stay here Umi wondered? She didn't think hiding under the former Priestess's bed all night was the best choice, she needed to get back to Selena and to her room so they could try to meet Clef. The longer she stayed where she was, the more likely it was that Armatus would find her. Licking her dry lips Umi pulled herself from under the bed but stayed low, keeping the bed between her and the clueless Armatus. She just needed to get to the outer room and then sprint for the hallway.  
  
First closing her eyes in a silent prayer Umi made another quick check on Armatus by peaking over the bed. He hadn't moved. Hopefully he wasn't about to. Keeping low to the ground Umi crept from behind the bed and carefully placed one foot in front of the other. Her instincts told her to run like hell but she couldn't risk making a noise and alerting the Mage. Her strides quickened when she closed in on the doorway to the other room and she silently slipped through the door and rested her back against the wall. Rather proud of herself Umi took a moment to pull away the stay hair strands that had attached themselves to the corners of her mouth when she had been hiding. She was halfway there!  
  
"Here kitty kitty." his liquid silk voice resonated from the inner bedchamber and swam through the tension thick air. Umi's breath caught in her throat as she paused before she moved to sprint.  
  
In a flash he had her right arm pulled high above her head in a vice grip. Her back and left arm were firmly pinned against his abdomen by his left arm encircling her waist. His height was an advantage as he leaned back slightly pulling her feet from the ground. A surprised shriek and fearful whimper escaped her lips in the speed of his unexpected attack and her response brought a wicked grin to his lips. His heated breath on her neck made her feel ill. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to weakly hide her face in her raised arm.  
  
"Whatever could this kitten be doing sneaking around this part of the castle?" His head was right next to hers and he leaned over her shoulder further to press his mouth against her cheek as he spoke. "Maybe this time she really was waiting to see me? Since she has found some way of blocking me from seeing her. Hmmm?"  
  
He laughed at her lack of a response and slowly lowered her raised arm, snaking it in front of her chest. She struggled but his grip on her was firm and his hand guided her much smaller hand over her left shoulder to his face. Running a rough finger over the gash on her index finger he was rewarded when the wound reopened and her blood began to pool at the cut and slowly trickle down her finger. Umi let a small hiss of pain slip from her.  
  
"What a shame, she wasn't here for me. The kitty has been hunting little birds has she?" He ran his tongue along her pried open palm and up her finger, collecting the oozing blood. He then took her whole finger into his mouth and sucked the blood from her cut.  
  
When his tongue met her skin her eyes widened in horror and she wildly flailed her legs. "Get off of me!" her screech carried well through the empty room. He drew her hand from his mouth and pinned it against her chest. She fought him viciously, making him focus entirely on keeping his hold on her.  
  
"While it was helpful that you've lead Clef straight to me, my patience for you is wearing thin!" he growled.  
  
"You coward!" she screamed as she threw herself about wildly. "You wouldn't be so brave if I had my sword or use of my magic!"  
  
As his vice grip began to slip she brought her heel down firmly on the arch of his foot. He let out a mild noise of pain and bent them both forward. Not prepared for his reaction Umi threw her head back and was rewarded with a hot, blinding, flash of pain as they firmly hit heads. They both cried out and Umi landed on the floor with a painful thud as he released her. Cradling the back of her head with a hand the blue haired girl pulled herself from the cold floor and fuzzily looked over her shoulder at her attacker.  
  
Armatus was bent forward, holding his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes as he hissed out a stream of profanities. Trying to blink away the nauseating spots that impaired his vision, his eyes cleared in time to watch the Water Knight desperately scramble and crawl across floor towards the door. He let out a loud animal like growl and stormed toward her as she fought against her long, restraining skirts.  
  
"Where do you think you could hide?" His large hand swooped down and tangled itself in her hair. She flailed her outstretched arm toward the door handle but let out another scream when her head was roughly yanked backward. "You have been a very - naughty - kitty!" his voice grew darker with each word.  
  
In a clumsy panic she savagely tried to strike him while she clawed at his hand knotted in her hair. With satisfaction she felt her nails rip down the side of his cheek. Tears streamed freely down her face and her plea for help from the distant Clef was the last thing that escaped her before his hand firmly covered her mouth. She bit his hand with all the strength she could muster and he yelped in pain.  
  
"Enough!" he spit.  
  
Umi's head began to spin and she desperately fought against the magic laden sleep that weighed down on her eyes. She could barely move her limbs when she felt herself being roughly hoisted over Armatus's shoulder and darkness consumed her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Oooooo, this chapter was action packed. What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter Eight. Thank you for reading and for sticking with me. I know it is horrible of me to take so long with each chapter. Reviews and emails are always welcomed and appreciated.  
  
-Samui  
  
samui@angelicdream.com  
  
www.angelicdream.com  
  
www.cosplaycuties.net  
  
Sapphire Elegance (An Umi Ryuuzaki shrine!)  
  
www.angelicdream.com/umi  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= 


End file.
